Uncomplicated Destiny
by Liisa
Summary: Obi-Wan literally catches his future in his hands in the form of a young woman who has a starteling resemblance to someone who he has been having disturbing visions about. Will he let their futures play out together or will he make his own destiny? OBOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: My thoughts of the origins of many of our favorite characters, and how they were linked from the start

Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Sora Jade (original character), Terrik Solo, Jalia Solo, (Original Characters, Han Solo's Parents), Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Leia Skywalker, Mara Jade

Rating: PG to be safe. I don't' quite know what's going to happen yet!

Uncomplicated Destiny

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked quietly down the halls of the Jedi temple in the dead of night. The halls were deathly still. No shadows or beams of light intruded on his path. The columns on either side of him looked even more foreboding at night, during the day they were ominous enough. But Obi-Wan was used to it by now. This was the 4th time in a row he had found himself walking alone down the halls of the Jedi temple. It was that dream again.

It was always the same. Just…a face, a nameless face. And no matter how hard he tried, he could never place it. It was a woman, clad in a black jumpsuit with a lethal looking vibro-blade in her boot. Weapons were found numerously on her body, but so hidden that it took Obi-Wan hours of staring to find all of them. The most prominent were a side arm holster for a type of blaster that Obi-Wan had yet to see in real life. The other, and this was the most interesting part, was a lightsaber. Obi-Wan couldn't place the type or style of its handicraft, but he was sure of what it was. Her hair was the most brilliant red he had ever seen in his life. Her eyes were equally as fascinating. A perfect Jade-Green. 

He saw this woman every night. Doing the same thing, and ending the dream the same way. Although Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he should still be calling it a dream. Visions had never come to him like this before, but he had heard of some Jedi who did receive visions in this way.

She was walking down a long hall of some kind, a palace maybe. Two men in red suits guarded her, or were they just flanking her? Another detail to work out later. When she reached the end of the hallway, a door automatically opened and a voice beckoned for her to enter. She did so. Two men, clad in black, one black armor, and the other, dark black robes. She came and knelt before the one in robes and bowed her head. There were words exchanged that Obi-Wan couldn't catch. But it always ended the same. The man in the robes would lift his head, as if to show his face, but right then, was when Obi-Wan would wake up.

And night after night, he found himself drawn to the secluded halls of the Jedi Temple, alone with his thoughts.

He folded his hands down in the front of his robes and let out a frustrated sigh. The lack of sleep was not bothering him. And the midnight walks did give him time to think. But the woman was a constant puzzle. Obi-Wan knew that he had never seen her or anyone even remotely similar to her in his life. She was, perhaps, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. 

Anakin had always claimed to have the most beautiful wife. But Padme Amidala was one thing, this mysterious stranger was another.

Vaguely he felt a few pricks of sunshine graze his face and he once again noticed that he had lost track of time. The sun was rising and a new day was beginning. The mystery of the nameless woman would have to wait.

"Ahh! Shavit!" Sora Jade cried once again as she felt the rear stabilizer give out again. This cursed ship was going to be the death of her. How many times had her friends warned her about it? Probably a million, Sora thought, rolling her eyes. But the Dream Jade was her's, and there was no way in all of Yavin's moons that she was going to give it up. Especially to be some piece of space scrap, floating in the middle of nowhere. 

She jerked the controls into a tight spin and dodged a few more shots from her pursuers, barely managing to keep her other hand on the trigger. Taking the moment of surprise, she slammed on the breaks and watched quickly as her attackers zoomed in front of her, caught off guard. With dazzling speed that only a Jade could have, all three were blasted out of existence and Sora leaned heavily back into her pilot's seat.

She hadn't expected to run into this much trouble for a normal spice run, but the danger was always lurking around there somewhere. There was no way that Sora Jade would be caught off guard, especially from some other pesky bounty hunter, trying to get her quarry. The bounties lately had been slim and Sora had taken up a few smuggling jobs from the Hutts. _No more…_she thought breathing heavily. _Those Hutts had best know what's good for them because they are dead if I ever get back to them._

Shaking off her weak behavior, she set her face stern and straight. Jade was not about to let anyone see her that weak. She was widely known as the girl who could get the job done, no exceptions, but her face would always remain neutral. No emotion was ever shown, unless it was disgust, anger or cockiness. The latter was her best, and she got to show it off quite often. Besides, she figured, who else could keep a ship like this running for so long?

Only a Jade, was what her dad used to say. The legends certainly lived on with Sora, to no degree of exception. Her shot was deadly and her hands could fix anything, from those new fangled Star Destroyers to those ridiculous lightsabers that Jedi's waved around all the time, despite the fact that she didn't use them. 

Today had almost been an exception in her dad's motto. The pirates had caught her completely off guard. But luckily, Sora was always prepared for the unexpected. But now it was back to business.

Scanning the damage report from her ships files, she concluded that getting to a repair port in the next 12 hours was essential. And unfortunately, Courasaunt was the closest one, and not to mention the only one within a 12 hour range.

Courasaunt was not only the worst place in the galaxy for a bounty hunter to take a vacation, but it was also one of the top security planets, a smuggler's nightmare. But the impossible was often accomplished by Jade, so she figured that it wouldn't be too bad. The lower levels would definitely have a repair shop for her ship. She just hoped that her last order of fake ID's was up to par. 

She dug her hand around in her small tote bag, searching for the pack that she had picked up from Corillia 2 weeks ago. She had forgotten to check them on her way out of system. That stupid Boba Fett had been looking for here again. If he asked her one more question about being a bounty hunter, she might have just shot his head off then and there. She couldn't blame the boy though. Rumor was that his dad had been killed by the Jedi Master Mace Windu, one of the regularly loathed enemies of every bounty hunter, as most Jedi were.

She pulled out the stack of holo disks and searched for the Courasaunt picture. Taking it out she examined it closer. Not bad, she thought happily, although her outside emotion showed no sign of joy. The picture showed a middle age woman, slightly more heavyset than Jade was actually, with small wisps of grey coating a stunning crop of bright red hair. Sora herself had dark ebony hair without the slightest hint of grey. Although, she was only 33, grey shouldn't be coming yet. The eyes of the woman in the picture were the same though, a brilliant Jade-Green, Sora's pride and joy. Many girls were envious at her obviously natural beauty, but her eyes would always, without a doubt, shine out above the rest.

She slipped the card into one of her pockets and set the course for Courasaunt. After the ship had jumped into hyperspace, she walked to the back of the ship, flipping one of her secret compartments around to reveal a collection of disguises that she used on different systems and planets. Choosing a black jumpsuit with her regular red hair dye, she set to work. Not just anyone could fool those Courasaunt guards. But Sora Jade was not just anyone…..


	2. Chapter 2

"Terrik! Terrik you have to hurry or else we'll miss the last shuttle!" Jalia Solo waved over her husband as she struggled with the load that she was holding. Her brown, unruly hair cascaded down the front of her face once again. Annoyed she didn't bother to reach up and sweep it out of her eyes. Instead she blew a frustrated sigh that whipped a few stands back into their place. 

She was a young looking woman, although she was long past her youthful days of pleasure. In fact, pleasure had been hard to find in her life for the past few years. Accompanied by her husband, Terrik and their young one year old son, Han, she had attempted to escape her rather boring life of being a secretary at the Jedi temple. The whole vacation had been a mistake. Not only did they not get on the right shuttle, but their reservations for where they were staying got canceled on them, Terrik had lost a handful of credits and Han was getting sick. Now to top it all off, they were about to miss their shuttle home all due to a com call that Terrik had just gotten a few minute ago. Instinctively she glanced down to the small bundle in her arms. Wrapped under many layers of silk moth cloth, laid a small baby, and to Jalia's satisfaction, he was finally asleep.

She cast another worried glance towards the com terminal and caught a last glimpse of Terrik's callers before he finally hung up and hurried toward her. Without saying a word he picked up his suitcases and quickly walked out the door, gesturing for Jalia to follow him. Confused, but glad that the com call was finally over, she followed, baby Han in one arm, and the other, supporting her own suitcase.

She could tell that something had not gone right with that com call that Terrik received. Ever since their marriage, he was very secretive about his work, so Jalia barely had any sense of what he did all the time. As far as she knew he was just a regular security officer on Courasaunt, but all his weird behavior recently made her believe that he was hiding something.

She knew all about his past, besides that was why she fell in love with him in the first place. A gambler, a smuggler, one of the best. Unfortunately, Jalia made him quit all the dishonest living once they were married. So he had quit all his law-breaking ways and settled down with a clean slate and clean name. Things had gone well, for a while.

After the birth of Han, Terrik started to receive com calls, strange ones, in the dead of night. He would disappear some days and not come back until the next. She was worried about him. She had heard about inside dealers on Courasaunt, and the punishments that those people received. No matter what Terrik had done, Jalia still loved him. It pained her to think about what might happen to him if he fell back into his old ways. Maybe she should give Obi-Wan a call…

"Jalia?" Terrik's voice called over the crowd and snapping her senses back, she followed Terrik onto the shuttle bound for Courasaunt…

Sora calmly handed the security personnel her ID. Even after 10 checks at certain borders, Sora had not managed to find any ship port for the Falcon. Gritting her teeth she smiled numbly at the security as he waved her through and handed her back her card. The docking authority had been nice enough, and she was sure as heck glad that she had given that tip to Jenos for making her ID's. No one had even looked her way twice as of yet. They were practically flawless. She was now suited up in her pose alias of "Kelia Rouge", a simple Courasaunt resident who worked at an Iberian Cafeteria near the Jedi temple. That was also where her temporary quarter were on Courasaunt. It would be too conspicuous for her to sleep in the Falcon. Someone would be sure to notice.

Acting a casual as possible she walked down the crowded streets of yet another lower level dump. Surprisingly she noticed plenty of people passing by with blasters and vibro blades on them, despite the weapons check at every city. She herself felt naked without her regular blaster at her hip, but she still relied on plenty of hidden weapons that she always could sneak through security clearances.

She hesitantly felt the sun begin to go down and she realized that she would have to get out of the lower levels before it got to dark. Suspicious characters and Security officials always wandered around at night. Not that I'm scared of course, Sora thought as she made her way back to the Falcon, after a disappointing day.

Despite the fact that they were called calming techniques, Obi-Wan was feeling anything but calm, even after 2 hours of using them. The faces that came to him were different… but none of them matched the face of that woman. She was out there, somewhere, and Obi-Wan had to find her. But today isn't the day I guess….

Finally calling his exercises to a halt, he stood up and saw the light dimming in the west. Stretching he walked towards his com station, where a message was blinking for him. When he saw Jalia's name he snapped her number into the machine and waited impatiently to be connected. After a few moments of static he saw Jalia's tired face come onto the screen. She looked older than she had when she left for vacation. Obi-Wan's face dropped as he felt her distress through the force. Although they weren't connected in any way, and Jalia was terribly force blind, she emitted a certain presence in the force that Obi-Wan could easily find. They had been friends from the time when she first came to work at the Jedi-Temple and on several occasion, they talked like dear old friends, turning to one another in times of need. It was Jalia's turn to ask Obi-Wan for help.

"Obi-Wan?" She said softly. It wasn't because she was weak. Obi-Wan saw the small bundle in her arms was asleep. He kept his voice low as well.

"What's wrong Jalia?" 

"It's Terrik again. He got another com call," her face was etched with disappointment. Although she didn't cry, Obi-Wan could trace the lined of sadness and the tears that threatened to leak over. She had been quite worried about her husband for some time. Obi-Wan recalled the first time she had noticed something different. The scene was relatively the same. Since then, Obi-Wan had pledged to help her whenever he could. His only help so far was words of comfort over communicators and promising not to tell anyone about Terrik's mysterious actions.

"How was your vacation?" He tried to get her mind off of it.

"Don't change the subject Obi-Wan!" her voice rose a bit, enough to make Han wake up. He started crying. "Obi-Wan…" she said softer, as she tried to calm the whimpering child, "He's keeping something from me, I know it!" A few tears spilled over her eyes. "What can I do?"

"Are you even home yet Jalia?" He asked sternly. Now that he was looking at her closer, she looked as though she hadn't slept in days. And she was getting thinner. This depression was getting to her.

"Obi-Wan please! I'm so worried!" She had gotten Han to calm down now, and the room was once again silent, except for her few sobs that came through the speakers. 

"Jalia, you need to get sleep right now," she opened her mouth to interject but Obi-Wan kept on talking. "You are going to lay down on that shuttle, go to sleep and once you get home I'll talk to you about it. Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to Terrik."

She seemed reluctant for a moment, but only for a moment. She numbly nodded her head and looking defeated, said a halfhearted goodbye before turning off the com.


	3. Chapter 3

With disgust, Sora pealed off her all-to-clever disguise, exchanging it for a more comfortable, loose-fitting night shirt. She felt the smooth fabric drop just past her knees and took a deep breath, shaking off most of her weakness. 

What was wrong with her! Lately these moments of panic and confusion crept up into her system and she felt herself searching for safety, most un-Jade like. And to top it all off, she lately felt like she was being watched, everywhere she went. Even when she was traveling through hyperspace there had been a tingling sensation in the back of her mind, like a presence…or something…

She shook her head and sat back down on the bed, trying to get a hold of herself. _Get a grip Sora! She told herself. __There is no one here that you need to worry about._

All of a sudden she heard her door receiver beep and the acceptance code was punched in, or was tried. Obviously this place had better security than she thought, for as she reached down to grab her blaster, a blaster shot was fired towards the outside of the door. She quietly reached down and pulled her discarded combat pants on, the whole time leaving one hand firmly on the blaster. The shots continued and she heard several bumps and curses muffled by the thickness of the door.

Sora was no fool, but she could tell that they were. Their plan was unplanned, uncoordinated and they had already run into some trouble trying to actually get to their bounty. _Obviously new to the job…Sora thought dryly._

Another blast sounded, louder this time and Sora felt the building shake and a small pile of debris drop from her ceiling. _Yah, getting out now, would be good…_

Glancing around to get a grip of her surrounding, she found two options for escape: Either charge back into the main room like a crazy woman, hoping that these bounty hunters were as dumb as they sounded, or go out the window. Figuring that the earlier option didn't support much in the way of sanity, she stood up and crept for the window. She stopped short as she saw the drop that came from it. This wasn't by far one of the highest buildings in Courasaunt, but it was pretty far up on the highness scale. About 100 floors at least. 

"Ohh boy…" Sora clenched her eyes and mouth shut as she pushed the window open, praying that the door would hold long enough for her to figure out where she could go. Unexpectedly, a large thermal detonator went off near her door and threw her out of the window, flailing hopelessly in the sunset of the dying day of Courasaunt. There were no more tricks left up her sleeve and all she could do now was silently call and hope that by some miracle, that someone could save her..

HELP! Obi-Wan was jolted out of his meditation in the Jedi gardens and the call was so sudden that his body jerked down to the ground and he tasted the bitter grass in his mouth. Spewing out a few strands his danger sense went off again and he rushed to his feet, not knowing where he was running, but confident that the force would guide his path.

He dodged in and out of buildings and people, al along the dimly lit streets of the middle levels of Courasaunt. The cry for help was echoing in his mind and he felt sweat beads gather on his forehead as he realized that he might not be able to make it.

All of a sudden he stopped outside of a run down hotel, littered with muggers and crooks at every corner. He hadn't realized how far he had run and he gasped for breath as he looked around, searching for the tingling danger sense. Without warning, the cry came again into his mind, this time more urgent and louder. But he still couldn't seem to find any sign of danger. He flicked his gaze towards a few of the street dwellers and robbers and with a flick of his wrist, turned their attention to something else. 

All of a sudden a large explosion was heard in the hotel behind him and Obi-Wan whipped around, his lightsaber activated in his hands. He searched the sky for movement and he finally saw it. It was a woman. She was falling from one of the higher levels of the hotel and all Obi-Wan could sense about her was the desperate cry for help that he had been feeling for the past few minutes. Not thinking twice, He shut his lightsaber down and called upon the power of the force, just as the young woman landed in his arms.

Obi-Wan was taken aback when he looked into her face. She was the woman of his dreams…but she looked a little older. She was perhaps in her early thirties while the woman from his dream had been a few years younger than that. But there was no mistaking her eyes. And as she looked up towards him, he felt the surprise of being rescued radiating off her through her Jade eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked calmly as he finally set her down. She struggled with great strength to get out of his grasp quicker. A flicker of annoyance crossed her face and she straightened her oversized shirt and combed her hair back with her hands. When she finally looked back at him, he saw quite a bit of annoyance still lingering in her eyes with a flash of resentment.

"Thank you…I guess," It was obvious that she hadn't thought that she was going to live through that. But she still never smiled as he studied her. Their eyes locked for a moment and Obi-Wan felt a surge of power run through him. She must have felt something as well because her head jerked back, but she did not break eye contact. The moment was finally broken when a voice yelled from above. "Jade! You can't run forever!" The woman's eyes flashed towards him for one split second before she bolted off down the street, towards the location of the Jedi temple. Obi-Wan hesitated for only a second before he too ran in the same direction. She was not getting away that easily…

Sora's breath became heavier as she struggled to continue running at top speed. She estimated that it had been 10 minutes since she had bolted away from the Jedi, but she couldn't really know for sure.

The Jedi…he was another matter entirely. Sora could tell he was a Jedi by the obvious lightsaber hanging from his belt and the way he used his powers to slow her decent. She wasn't stupid; she knew that that was how they worked, going around saving people and stuff. But she still couldn't understand how he had known to save her, or how he had been at just the right place, at just the right time, or even worse, why he affected her so deeply. She felt the shiver run down her spine when she looked into his eyes and she, for a moment, basked in the closeness of his touch when he caught her…

There it was again! That fleeting moment when she became vulnerable! She had to get a grip of herself, he was only some guy!

She finally concentrated on running enough to realize that she needed to stop. The closest safe haven was the Jedi temple and whether she liked it or not, that was where she had to go. Willing her body to run the last few seconds, she reached the door and pulled it open, letting it slam behind her. Her hands stayed pushed against the closed door for a fraction of a second before she felt her legs give out from under her and she collapsed on the floor, finally glad to have stopped running. Almost 1 minute later, the door was pushed forcefully open and Sora was thrown down to the floor, even more exhausted than she was when she sat down. The Jedi that had saved her walked in and for a moment he didn't notice her. But his eyes flickered down towards her before he jumped back in surprise.

"Are you okay?" She was surprised to notice that there wasn't any flicker of annoyance in his eyes, or even anger. It was almost a hundred percent concern.

Sora wasn't used to being treated so kindly and the notion made her speechless for a moment before she answered. "I…I'm alright…" Sora mentally hit herself for being so stupid. She usually had more control over herself when she was confronted by a pretty face. He moved towards her, as if to help her stand and Sora involuntarily cringed away from his hands. Why was he being so nice to her?

"Come on, I can help you. That was quite a fall you took," he seemed to have noticed her cringe and he was obviously trying to make the situation more comfortable for her, though she could see by his body language that he was not any more comfortable that she was. Hesitantly she reached out her hand and he pulled her to his feet. Their eyes automatically locked when they came face to face and it became a little too spooky for Sora as she overcame her sudden urge to collapse in his arms, crying. She was not about to embarrass herself that much.

He finally spoke, breaking the still silence. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master."

Sora felt her insides twist and her brain explode. Out of all the Jedi that could have saved her, out of all the Jedi that she could fall for. It had to be Obi-Wan Kenobi, the one she had been taught to hate. She tore her gaze from his eyes and took three well defined steps before she saw the world go black around her and her eyes dimmed… 


	4. Chapter 4

Sora slowly awoke to her senses tugging at her brain. For a moment she had to orient herself and try to figure out where she was. The memory came rushing back to her and all at once, the fogginess of her brain cleared. She bolted up, forcing her yes to adjust to the bright neon lights. The Jedi Temple…

"Finally awake are you?" Sora's head shot around to look at the owner of the voice and instantly regretted when she did. Her head felt like any minute, it would fall off. She caught a small glimpse of the handsome young Jedi gain before she had to steady her head with her hand. Sora heard his footsteps rush over as she emitted a little groan due to her aching head.

"Don't try to move too fast," the Jedi said calmly. He gingerly touched her forehead and she felt her pain immediately disappear. Startled at the miracle she felt her balance give out and she fell off the bed.

Her face burned as he helped her stand up. _Great, she thought. __That was all I needed. To look like a klutz in front of one of the most powerful men alive…_

"Thank you," she finally said after she had gotten her center of gravity corrected.

"No problem. That was quite a nasty fall you took. Good thing you called for help."

"What do you mean 'called for help'?" Sora blinked a few more times to get the dots to stop appearing in front of her eyes. 

"Through the force I mean." Sora looked at him out of the corner of her eye, a small smile gathering at her lips. She raised an eyebrow questionably towards him and was glad to see him finally stutter. "Like you…ah…called out…or something?" She looked straight in his eyes and stared shaking her head at him, throwing him out of his original thought.

"Me? Use the force? Yah that'll be the day…" She dismissed him with a wave of her hand and started to look around for her misplaced weapons, trying hard to ignore the fact that he was still staring at her.

"But you called! I heard your cry through the force!" Sora still didn't turn around to his accusations but kept right on searching the collection of weapons piled next to her bed, fitting them in their respective places. Fully armed with all the essentials she turned back to face him, still not answering his question. His face was still shocked but she could tell from his body language that he was finally getting annoyed with her. _Glad we're on the same level, Sora thought dryly as he again tried to catch her eye. _

She tried to make a move for the door but he moved in her way, blocking her only exit. Muttering a complaint she crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared long and hard into his yes, daring him to make the next move. Smiling she pulled out her vibro-blade and started to sharpen it with a kit se kept in a small bag on her hip. He still wasn't moving but he was getting nervous of the deadly blade in her hands. Sora looked up to him every few seconds, trying to decide her next move.

She didn't know what he was planning to do with her. But she was going to make sure that it didn't get that far. She locked eyes with him as she quickly brought up her blade and pointed it inches from his throat. She smirked at his panicked expression. _Not so tough now are you?_

"Move…" she snarled quietly in his ear.

"I don't believe you. Or did you notice…I just saved your life?" his hands slowly rose and he was trying to inch his way away from the blade.

Sora smirked. "Yah I noticed, thanks."

He still wasn't budging. "What's your name anyway?" So he was trying to start a conversation. 

"Distracting me is not gonna work Kenobi…Either this blade goes into your neck or you let me walk out of here."

As he studied the young woman's face he noticed that she put a lot of emphasis when she said his name, Kenobi. Obi-Wan still didn't quite know why she was acting this way, or even who she was. He just knew that he had to get a name out of her...and fast.

  He had already tried to probe her mind, but despite her valiant effort to say she couldn't use the force, there was solid wall covering any memories or thought. He didn't praise himself for his negotiation powers, but that was his last option right now

"Listen, I really don't care about anything that you've done…I…" _How do you explain this? "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."_

"I'm fine. Now move," her hand didn't waver at all as she spoke, and Obi-Wan knew that desperate times call for desperate measures. 

"I just want to know your name."

He carefully split his attention while he talked and got a force hold on his lightsaber on his belt.

"What for? You going to try and report me or some th-AH!" She gave a small yelp as Obi-Wan's lightsaber activated, sending her vibro-blade into nonexistence. He caught it in his hand and held it in a non threatening pose, but threatening enough to know that he was not kidding around.

She backed up but the repulser bed stopped her progress. He saw her face whiten just a little bit, but her expression showed no sign of anxiety. She's good…

He lowered the blade, but did not turn it off. He waited for her to make the first move.

"Why do you want to know my name so bad?" She still stood tall.

"Let's just say that it might be…beneficial to your future…" He hoped that sounded better to her than it had to him.

She seemed to consider it for a moment and then dropping her shoulders, she broke their eye contact.

"Sora," she said quietly. "Sora Jade."

Obi-Wan repeated it over and over in his head before he replied, "It's beautiful…"

Her face contorted with anger and she walked right up to him. "Who asked you!?" She shouted in his ear. Turning on her heal she calmly walked out of the medical wards and he listened to her footsteps retreat down the hall, getting faster and faster as she picked up her pace.

He shut down his lightsaber and slumped down on the bed. He still hadn't gotten a full night's sleep, but his energy was totally renewed. _Sora Jade…_

__


	5. Chapter 5

Jalia quietly closed the door to Han's room after she had gotten him to sleep. She stopped and listened for sounds of Terrik's breathing anywhere in the house. She heard none. She wearily walked to the kitchen to make herself a late night snack. After pouring herself a cup of sim tea, she sat down, alone with her thoughts.   
  
Terrik had left immediately after they had reached their apartment, claiming that the call he received was an assignment. But Jalia saw the face of the person calling. It was not anyone that she had ever seen before. She took a gulp of the bitter drink and was relived to feel the warmth cascade down her throat.   
  
An announcer chime that Terrik had installed rang into the kitchen and the computer spoke.   
  
"Madam, a visitor is at the door."   
  
Jalia closed her eyes tight. Maybe if I just wait long enough, they'll go away. She had no desire to speak to anyone at the present moment. Her head hurt too much.   
  
"Tell them that I do not wish to be disturbed."   
  
"He states that he must talk to you on a very important matter."   
  
"He?"   
  
"It is Master Obi-Wan madam."   
  
Jalia groaned. Stupid computer! Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?   
  
"Let him in." she was still reluctant to talk, but if there was someone that she was going to talk to, Obi-Wan was the one.   
  
She gave him a small smile as he walked in, looking tired, worn and extremely worried about something. He sat down on the chair across from her.   
  
"Hello Jalia," he said warmly, forcing a smile to his lips.   
  
"Sim tea Obi-Wan?"   
  
"Oh no thank you," he said quickly, waving it away. "I actually stopped by to see if you were alright. Where's Terrik?"   
  
Jalia frowned and she gripped her cup harder. He's gone to work. He says they just 'couldn't do without him tonight'." She felt the anger creeping into her voice and took another sip of tea. She studied his face as he heard the news. It was still rather downcast.   
  
"Where is Han?"   
  
"Asleep thank goodness. His fever has been so high since we got home that I thought it would never end. But it broke about 15 minutes ago." She hesitated. "But let's talk about you Obi-Wan." She saw his expression change just slightly into a small little quirk, but it was gone as soon as it had come.   
  
"What about me?" he asked innocently. "I came here to help you."   
  
"Just because I'm not a Jedi doesn't mean that I can't tell when one of my best friends is having a problem. Come on…spill."   
  
He hesitated for a few seconds before answering. But it was obvious by his excited manner that he was aching to blurt it all out at once.   
  
"Well, I met this girl." Jalia smiled.   
  
"And?" She continued for him.   
  
"Well, I just met her that's all. She's really beautiful and smart. But there's the fact that she hates my guts."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"That's the problem. I have no idea. I got the sense that she was a smuggler of some sort. Maybe even a bounty hunter. I can never tell the difference." He waved her question away and stood up, walking towards the window and looking out towards the rising sun. Jalia walked up beside him and looked also.   
  
"You love her Obi-Wan?"   
  
"How can you love someone you just met?"   
  
"What's her name?"   
  
"Sora Jade."   
  
"The Sora Jade?"   
  
"What do you mean?" He turned to face her and his face was full of concern.   
  
"Oh nothing…" Jalia lied quickly.   
  
Obi-Wan stared hard into her eyes until she broke. "It's just, my husband knew a Sora Jade once. She was a bounty hunter, and his quarry. She had run into trouble with a fellow called…Garris Shrike? I think that was the name. But Terrik was employed by Shrike at the moment and his assignment was to hunt her down and be rid of her. She was the only bounty that he was never able to accomplish." Jalia stopped for a moment; trying to recall all the facts that Terrik had given her.   
  
"Not only did he never catch up to her, but she caught him in one of his own traps, shaming him from the life of a smuggler. That was one of the crucial reason's that he quit his old life. He couldn't stand the humiliation."   
  
Obi-Wan laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, sending her all the reassurance that he could. A tear fell down her cheek as she thought about her husband.   
  
"I…I need to go…" Obi-Wan said as he pulled away from her, heading for the door.   
  
She reached out to grab him, "No Obi-Wan…I'm sorry. I need to stop throwing al my problems on you…"   
  
Obi-Wan offered her a small smile but he once again moved out of her grasp. "It's alright. That's what friends are for. Besides, I'm sure your husband will be coming home soon. And he doesn't take much of a liking to me." He smiled to show he wasn't mad and walked out the door.   
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Sora ran towards her ship with all her strength. It wasn't often that anyone, much less a male, left Sora Jade speechless. Kenobi had managed to do it though! She still didn't know why his words had affected her so much…but she knew that she had to get off this planet now, before she did something that she would regret.   
  
Turning the corner into the hanger bay where her ship was, she started sprinting towards the Falcon. "Shavit!" Sora whispered as she felt the blaster marks in the Falcon's hull. Because of her excellent security system, the bounty hunters had not been able to get inside, but Sora knew that they wouldn't give up that easily. They were really trying to find her. Instinctively her hand dropped to her blaster. She could tell they were watching her. Her eyes flickered to the shadows in the lower level hanging bay. Cursing herself for being to foolish, she frantically punched in her acceptance codes to the Falcon and quickly ran into the ship. Slamming the door closed she headed to the cockpit and started the preflight procedures. She had to get away. She just hoped that somehow the Falcon would be able to get to a different planet. Coruscant was not the place for her.   
  
A few shots were fired on the outside of her hull. Not this time…she punched the engines on and heard the worst sound in the world, the engines dying. Cursing in several languages, she flew out of the chair and stormed to the back of the ship. Now would be the time when a copilot would be useful, she thought as she tore an access panel off, rummaging around for anything that she could fix.   
  
Unfortunately, she now saw that her shields were down to 10%, which wouldn't get her as far as Coruscant's moon. She slammed her hand down on the floor on sunk to the ground, trying to figure out what she could do. The hand that was propping her up slipped in shock as she heard the hatch open and several footsteps going up the ramp to her ship. What had gone wrong! Those security codes should have kept everything out.   
  
She pulled out her blaster and ducked into the shadows of the holo-game table, keeping hidden from view. Orders were barked by a gruff voice and she heard footsteps come towards her and towards the cockpit. Quietly she pulled out another power pack from her belt and replaced her old one. No body walks on my ship without my permission.   
  
She had the first two down before the third one could blink. She shot him directly after that. Louder footsteps came towards her and she ducked into one of the personal quarters on the falcon, staying hidden from view as one of the men checked the vital signs on the three that were dead.   
  
"JADE!" he yelled. Before he said another word, Sora shot the rest of the man's companions and came out with her blaster pointed straight at his heart. The stupid fool hadn't even raised his blaster in defense.   
  
"Drop it," she snarled at him. His facial expression didn't change but all the blood drained from his face. Obviously not a sabacc player are you…He dropped the blaster on the floor and raised his hands up a little bit.   
  
"Very good," she said coldly, "Now what do you want with me?"   
  
"I don't want anything with you Jade, but someone who has a lot of money does."   
  
"Need I say that I will shoot you if you do not tell me who it is?"   
  
"Well...see…" his face finally started to change and she noticed him tense up before he gave his response. "I don't know who it was…"   
  
Frustrated Sora reached towards him and jammed the blaster into his neck, her firm grip around his head. He broke. "I really don't know! We got out orders from Terrik Solo! He was doing the job for someone!"   
  
"Solo? He got out of the game years ago," she pressed the gun harder into his neck. There was no way Solo was back.   
  
"Dead or alive?" she asked.   
  
"Larger bounty for alive, but it's still a good price if you're dead." Sora stepped on his blaster lying on the ground and pulled away from him, her blaster still set firmly between his eyes.   
  
"You get out of here. Tell them what happened here. Tell them that the same thing will happen again if any more of you wimps try and pull this stunt again." He stood still for a moment, as if trying to decide whether or not she was going to shoot him. Taking one last look at his unreachable blaster under her foot, he sprinted out of the ship and did not look back.   
  
Breathing heavily, Sora lowered her blaster and put it back into it's holster. She knew that no matter how many threats she gave, or how many guys she killed, there was only going to be one safe place for her until she could get her ship fixed. A place that she really didn't want to go to…   


"Terrik?" Jalia Solo called into the sitting room of their small apartment, a wailing Han in her arms. "Terrik get the com!" Or do something…Jalia growled. He had been home almost two whole hours and all he did was sit in front of that darn holovision. She steadied Han on her hip and shoved a pacifier into his mouth, quieting his cries. Throwing a disgusted look towards Terrik's drunken form on the couch, she pushed the "receive" button on the com station. But she was too late. The message machine was already recording. And what she heard brought tears to her eyes.   
  
"Hey boss, you never told us about some superwoman who could fly and shoot better than she can walk! The deal is off. Six of my men are already dead and Jade says to tell you that if you try again, she'll kill more. Get someone else for Shrike's dirty work-"   
  
Jalia looked up into her husband's eyes as he cut off the message from her hearing. She felt the tears run down her face as she realized what he had been doing again.   
  
"I don't believe it Terrik! You're working for Shrike again!" Her voice screech through the house and Terrik covered his ears.   
  
"It wasn't my idea Jalia! Believe me!" He pleaded.   
  
"Believe you? When you're this drunk!?" She walked into Han's room and sat him down under a hanging toy. Standing back up she walked to the kitchen. Terrik was following her, trying to get her to listen.   
  
"Jalia I promise that this is the last one! Shrike wants Jade. I want Jade! Who better to actually catch that girl than the two men who hate her the most!"   
  
"You don't know the first thing about that girl and she's going to put you back in that bacta tank for more than 3 months this time!"   
  
"It's not going to be like that again...I'm hiring, not actually going out to get her."   
  
"Is this what you've been doing all these months? Going after Jade?" She stopped chopping up some protates and looked him square in the eyes.   
  
"Shrikes willing to pay a lot for that girl…"   
  
"Are you?" Jalia asked seriously.   
  
"What do you mean?" Terrik looked her in the eyes with a confused expression.   
  
"You remember what I told you 2 years ago Terrik. I'll keep to that promise. You go through with this deal…and I'll leave."   
  
Terrik sat awestruck for a moment as he digested her words. "Where would you go? How would you survive?"   
  
"Obi-Wan and the Jedi would help me-"   
  
"Ah yes…perfect Obi-Wan. Give it a break Jalia. He's not going to do anything for you!" he sneered in her face.   
  
"Shut up!" She cried, slamming her fist into the countertop. "He's been more of a comfort to me than you have! And you've got no right to talk when you're so drunk!" She looked back in his face and it was contort with anger.   
  
"Is that so?" flecks of spit flew into her eyes but she didn't flinch away. "Well then hear me now because I'm as sober as I'm gonna get…Get out."   
  
Jalia held strong as she turned away, went and packed a few things, and walked out the door, little Han in her arms and a pack strung about her back.   
  



	7. Chapter 7

A knock on his door startled Obi-Wan out of his sleep and he groaned as he looked at the time. He had fallen asleep in front of the holovision again…Force! I got to stay awake. The knocking continued and her rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, as he stood up and stretched.   
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming! Stop knocking!" He wondered why the person was knocking anyway. All they needed to do was ring on the computer…   
  
The door swished open and Jalia stood before him. Her eyes were bloodshot from little sleep and she looked as if she hadn't eaten anything in days. Little Han was in her arms, playing with a strand of her hair and a small pack rested on her back, held up by a wilting shoulder.   
  
"Jalia! What happened?" He waved her inside and shut the door behind her, relieving her of her pack. Jalia wouldn't let him take Han. She clutched onto the child as if he was the last thing she had in the world.   
  
"I left Terrik…" she thumped down onto his sofa and stared off into space.   
  
Obi-Wan moved towards her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders and sitting down next to her. "I'm so sorry! Oh Jalia! Force I'm sorry!" He stroked her hair and rocked her as she silently cried in her arms. For a few moments neither spoke.   
  
"What happened?" Obi-Wan broke the silence.   
  
"I found out what he's been doing," She pulled out of his arms and looked into his face. There was a wet spot on his robes from where her tears had fallen. When tried to wipe her eyes with the back of her sleeve.   
  
"It's Sora Jade, Obi-Wan. He's been hiring bounty hunters to kill her."   
  
"WHAT!?" Obi-Wan stood up quickly and held her gaze in his. "I thought you said her went straight before you were married?"   
  
"That's what he said but I jut heard a message from one of the men he employed and they said that they wouldn't be able to capture her because she already had killed 6 guys and Shrike employed Terrik in this job in exchange for clearing Terrik's name! Oh what am I supposed to do Obi-Wan!" She broke down in tears again and Obi-Wan's face softened. He sat back down next to her.   
  
"Did you really leave him…or did he kick you out?"   
  
"I told you, I told you that I said I would leave if him started up again. He knew and he just kept going…"   
  
"Jalia…" he lifted her chin up so they were looking eye to eye. "Did he kick you out, or did you leave?" She sniffed and wiped her eyes again before replying   
  
"I…I threatened to leave…" she pulled out of Obi-Wan's grasp. "I told him that I would if he didn't stop. I never really thought that I could. But he turned my own words back at me. He threw me out." Han started whining for something called a "b-b". Jalia rummaged in her bag and pulled out a black shimmering blanket that she put in Han's flailing arms.   
  
"I didn't know where else to go," she sniffed and looked back up at Obi-Wan.   
  
"You're always welcome here Jalia," he gently grabbed her arm and helped her stand next to him. "Let's go for a walk in the gardens," he said, stringing her arm through his. "It will get your mind off of Terrik for a while. And I'm sure that Han would love to see some of the animals that live there," he cooed, teasing Han with his blanket. The child's laughter was heard all down the halls of the temple and Terrik and Sora Jade, for the moment, were forgotten.   
  


Han's flailing hand came smack down onto the unsuspecting beetle. Obi-Wan felt the gooey pus fling onto his face and he gingerly reached up to wipe it off. Han on the other hand got a huge kick out of the dead insect and waved his hands in the air, cooing to the sound of a nearby bird, trying to match it's pitch. Obi-Wan looked up to Jalia and smiled, showing that he wasn't mad.   
  
"Kids," he chuckled, rolling his eyes. He sat back and leaned up on his hands, staring off into the clear sky. Jalia smiled back at him.   
  
"You're thinking about her again Obi-Wan," Jalia teased him.   
  
"What?" he answered distractingly.   
  
Jalia put her hands on her hips and threw him a you-know-what-I'm-talking-about look. She walked over to Han and grabbed his hands, pulling him up to his feet. She started to walk with him.   
  
"She's in danger you know," Jalia said softly.   
  
"I know."   
  
"Doesn't that make you worried?"   
  
"Jalia I only met the girl for 15 minutes, why would I already care that much about her?"   
  
"But Jedi are supposed to care for all people."   
  
"Right, you're point?"   
  
"My point is that you've been thinking a whole lot about this girl than you ever thought about another of your rescue missions. How did you run into her anyway?"   
  
Obi-Wan chuckled and lay back down on the grass. He took a large breath. "She fell off a building and I caught her."   
  
Jalia raised an eyebrow at him. "You caught her from falling off a building?"   
  
He rolled over on his stomach to look at her as she held Han's hands. "No, I caught her after she had fallen off a building." He smiled his triumphant smile at her and sat up on his knees. His hands came forward and he motioned for Han to walk to him. Jalia smiled back at Obi-Wan and gingerly pried Han's hands from her grasp. It took Han a few moments to steady himself before he began to move. Jalia gasped as she saw him take a few steps toward Obi-Wan. As he was about to loose it, Obi-Wan lunged forward and caught him in his arms. The child laughed and giggled as Obi-Wan swung him up into the air. Jalia came to sit down beside them as Obi-Wan started making faces to Han, causing the toddler to flail his hands towards the man's face.   
  
"You cannot fool me Obi-Wan Kenobi. That face that you make. I have seen it before." She spread her skirt smooth and continued to watch Obi-Wan and Han play together.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Obi-Wan argued as he tossed Han once again into the air. After Obi-Wan caught Han, the child snuggled down into Obi-Wan's chest and sighed contently as he closed his eyes. Jalia's hand came down on her son's head.   
  
"Family. Obi-Wan. It's what you want more than anything, I can see that."   
  
"A Jedi knows no love," he added silently.   
  
"But there are exceptions. Why I heard that even the 'chosen one' Anakin Skywalker is married."   
  
"Anakin…Anakin is a different sort of Jedi. I feel as if I am loosing him. I can already tell that the dark side has started to consume him. Love throws many innocent men down the path of the dark side."   
  
"I have heard rumors of his anger. I did not think it to be true, just another silly lie of holo-reporters."   
  
"No it is very true. I can tell more and more each day. Even his wife, Padme is becoming worried. She has stopped confiding in him and has since been turning to me for comfort. She deserves better than this." Obi-Wan sighed and hands Han back to Jalia. "A Jedi knows no love. And that is for the better." He stood up and walked into another section of the gardens, leaving the tired child in the hands of her depressed mother.   
  


The buzz of an insect brought Obi-Wan's hand slapping on his neck, and he felt the sweat easing down his face. He hated to leave Jalia alone when she was so depressed but he had to think by himself for a while. 

  
He knew that she was right. Obi-Wan was in love and he was longing for that family that he had always dreamed of. His only connection to any family that he had ever had was Qui-Gon and Anakin, one who had long since become one with the force, and another who was slowly becoming Obi-Wan's greatest fear. 

  
Then there was Jalia. She wasn't quite family. And Obi-Wan knew that he did not love her the way he loved Sora. Jalia was more of a sisterly love, while Sora was…something else. 

  
He wiped some more sweat off his brow and sat down on a small bench in between too ferocious looking trees from the forests of one of the moons of Yavin. Obi-Wan glanced down to read their ID tag.   
  
Yavin 3, Eolba tree, carnivorous   
  
Obi-Wan shot to his feet and backed away as he read the last word. Why the Jedi council kept carnivorous plants in the garden he would never guess. He backed slowly away and shoved away a few branches which had started to grip to his ankles and wrists. 

  
All of a sudden, something stopped his backward movement and he fell onto his rear, as if tripping over a dead log. But the "log" was quite beautiful. 

  
It was Sora, sprawled in the middle of the trail. Her red hair had begun to fade and Obi-Wan glanced curiously as he saw the dye fade away into pure black ebony. 

  
His elation at seeing her had died once he saw the change. She was not the woman from his dreams. But she was still beautiful. He felt for a pulse through the force and found that she was still alive; she had apparently fainted from exhaustion, mixed from no sleep and no food.   
He hefted her up into his arms and had the sudden feeling of dejavo. He rolled his eyes at what Sora Jade would do to him this time when she found herself wake up in his presence…   
  
  
  
Jalia twiddled with Han's hair as he slept in her arms. She had not moved from the spot where Obi-Wan left her alone. She felt no need to. 

  
Footsteps from the nearby garden stumbled and she heard a body land on the ground. Smiling, she covered her mouth to soften her giggle. Obi-Wan never did pay much attention to anything else when he was troubled. Jalia knew that much about him. 

  
A few seconds later she heard his footsteps returning to the portion, of the gardens that she was in and the door slid open. Obi-Wan stood there, looking on the fine line between happiness and utter depression. In his arms, he held a young woman, with dark ebony hair, streaked with bright red that seemed to be fading. She had seen holo's of Sora Jade, but Jalia had never seen her in person. She quickly stood up, trying not to jostle Han. 

  
She hesitated, "Is she?" 

  
"No," Obi-Wan said quickly. "I think she just fainted from exhaustion." He carried her over to one of the larger benches and carefully laid her down. 

  
Jalia looked at his face as he stared into Jade's eyes and she knew that it did not matter what color this girl's hair was. The Jedi Master was falling in love.   
  



	8. Chapter 8

Sora once again had that nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she needed to wake up. She cracked and eye open and to light poured in, shrinking her pupils and causing her eyes to slam shut again. Forcing herself to calm down she opened one eye, this time prepared for the sunshine. The first thing she saw was a face hovering over her own. Before she realized who it really was, her self-defense instincts took over and the next moment she was down on the ground on one knee, her arm around the person's neck and a vibro-blade activated near his throat, closing in slowly.   
  
She heard a gasp of to the side and whipped her head around. A woman, clutching a toddler in her hands was staring wide-eyed at her captor. All of a sudden everything clicked. The bounty hunters, the Jedi gardens, Kenobi…   
  
She stood up in one swift moment, pocketing her blade and backing up a few paces away from the Jedi Master who was trying to stand up. He obviously hadn't been prepared for her sudden outburst, and frankly, she didn't blame him.   
  
He finally turned around to face her. His green eyes held none of the anger that she expected. Instead, he was smiling. After a moment of staring, he started to laugh. He rolled over on his back and laughed so hard that he held his gut. Sora stared passively at him, her arms crossed in front of her chest in an I-don't-get-it position. He finally stopped and stood back up. Still holding off a few chuckles, he walked over towards her and held out his hand, a large smile still on his face. Sora looked at it suspiciously. This was not the scene that she had had in mind for their next meeting.   
  
"Saved your life again Jade," he finally said.   
  
"Whatever Kenobi," she said rolling her eyes. She was still staring at his stationary hand, looming in front of her.   
  
She finally looked back up into his eyes. She still hadn't touched his hand. "I came to ask you a favor, interested?" She held her cool gaze in his and she felt a small tingling in the back of her mind. He was using his force powers on her.   
  
"Depends," he said casually. He still hadn't dropped his hand.   
  
"I need protection. Since you Jedi are all so good hearted I figured that you'd be happy to help me." She watched his face carefully for his reaction to her sarcasm, wondering if he would notice. He obviously didn't, or else he was hiding it.   
  
"I'd protect you even if I wasn't a Jedi," he answered smoothly. His hand was really starting to bug her. Her eyes flickered once more down to it and she felt a fleeting phase of blush creep into her cheek.   
  
"Cut the flirting junk Kenobi. Can you or can you not give me protection?" She was sick of his game.   
  
"As long as you check all your weapons at the door," he smiled at her and she felt her knees go weak for a moment. Shavit! She mentally hit herself for the blunder.   
  
Sora smiled. "Whatever Jedi." She reached up to shake his hand and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the woman with the child smile.   


The smell of alcohol was strong in the air and Terrik almost blacked from the smoke that clogged his lungs. This meeting had better be worth it. He staggered along the rows of tables, looking for Shrike. What a place to meet, he thought as he looked around once more. Shrike never said anything about this lower level dump…   
  
"SOLO!" A voice boomed out of the drunken crowd and Terrik forced his bloodshot eyes to find the speaker.   
  
Shrike wasn't very far away. His table was full of the usual bodyguards and his highly esteemed employees. Terrik gingerly sat down in the empty seat and accepted the water that had been offered to him from a passing server droid. He hoped it would clear his head some. Shrike seemed to be drinking some kind of bright red drink while smoking his usual pack of death sticks. All the goons surrounding him chose not to drink, keeping their hands firmly on their blasters. Terrik chugged the last of the water and saw the fuzziness die away from the front of his eyes. Shrike chose to remain silent and for a few moments, nobody spoke. Terrik glanced towards the bodyguard across from him. The guy was beefy, tall and he was carrying the very powerful DL-40 in his hand, one of the latest versions to come our on the smuggler's ring. With his head mostly clear of the drinks he had had at his home, Terrik made a mental note to scrounge up some better guns for the next men to go after Jade.   
  
"So Shrike, you got something new for me or are we all supposed to just sit around and have a few drinks," he waved his hands out to the others, acknowledging their presence.   
  
Shrike's lip curled up into a sneer.   
"Solo…Solo, Solo, Solo…" he put out his death stick and waved the smoke out of his face. "You never knew when to stop."   
  
"One of my motto's," Terrik answered importantly. "You of all people should know that Shrike."   
  
"Oh of course I know Solo. I know everything about you. I also know that your wife left you this afternoon after she found out that you were hunting for Jade again."   
  
Terrik's mouth twitched a little bit but he kept his face passive. Shrike was trying to hit a nerve, trying to make him seem weak. "Is that what you dragged me here to talk about? Because if it is, I don't know what you're trying to get out of it."   
  
"You're wife, Solo. She knows your plans?" Shrike leaned forward in an intimidating position.   
  
Terrik sat back and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He didn't like the direction that this conversation was heading in. "She head a com call. All she knows is that I'm working for you and Jade was able to kill a few of my guys." He shrugged, "It's no big deal."   
  
"Actually Solo it is. My intelligence reports that she's gone to stay at the Jedi temple, correct?"   
  
"Yeah…" Terrik snapped his fingers for the waiter to bring him a strong drink. It came quickly and he immediately gulped it down all at once. The taste was putrid.   
  
"Jade is there as well…" Terrik coughed as he spewed up some of his drink.   
  
"What are you saying?" he wiped his mouth with his hands, trying to shake away the ugly feeling that this conversation was going to wrong way.   
  
"I'm saying that you're wife knows to much. And she's gonna warn Jade."   
  
"Are you crazy! My wife doesn't know anything more than Jade knows!"   
  
"She knows that it's you and I who are going after Jade. That's all she needs…"   
  
Terrik slouched back in his chair; the forgotten drink was still resting in his hand. "So…so you want me to…to take out my wife or something?" He could hardly hear himself speak. He knew that Jalia was still mad at him, and he was still a little upset at her…but their love had always been strong. Both of them knew that. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think his job would lead him down this road.   
  
Shrike leaned forward, "What I'm saying is, that you had better figure out a way to quite her…" he leaned forwards close enough so that Terrik could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Or I'll have to take matters into my own hands…"   


"JADE!" Obi-Wan walked swiftly down the halls, calling out her name. If it wasn't one thing, then it was another. She had been nothing but trouble for the last week and he was getting sick of it. At least Jalia and Padme were around. He would die of boredom in this empty temple. Most of the Jedi had gone off to fight in the clone wars on a nearby planet. Obi-Wan was one of the five that had been left behind to help take care of the padawans. Jade was a handful herself.   
  
He finally heard her delicate footsteps running down the stairs at the end of the hall. When he saw her face he had to get control of himself. Every time she came into his view his breath would always catch in his throat and lave him at a loss for words.   
But this time was different. If she was going to act like this anymore, then that "protection" junk that she wanted, was no longer available.   
  
He held up the piece of paper that he had been carrying and waved it in front of her beautiful face. "Do you know what this is?" he cried. His voice wasn't really that loud, there was just a lot of panic in it.   
  
"No…"she said hesitantly. She moved a piece of hair out of her eyes and they locked stares for a moment. He wouldn't let her get to him. He turned to paper around towards him and frantically read:   
  
"Dear Ms. Kenobi we are please to inform you that you're ship, the Millennium Falcon is repaired to it's highest standard. The bill is enclosed to your respective persons. You may pick up your ship at your convenience in the Jedi Docking bay number 31. Thank you for your business!" Obi-Wan shoved the paper back in the envelope and pulled out a smaller slip of paper. "This is the bill! Do you know who it is addressed to?"   
  
Sora batted her eyes flirtatiously and shrugged her shoulders.   
  
Obi-Wan cracked and threw his hands up, stopping them inches away from Sora's throat. He groaned at himself and clenched his teeth as he persuaded his arms to fall back down. Sora hadn't moved an inch. She was staring at him with a slight grin on her face.   
  
Obi-Wan dropped the paper on the ground and the name "Obi-Wan Kenobi" flashed up at him, reminding him of the sum of that bill and what it was going to cost him.   
  
"I thought that you had already fixed your ship!"   
  
"You didn't expect me to leave it in it's terrible condition if I was going to make it back to Smuggler's Run did you! Someone more experienced needed to deal with it." She nodded her head responsively and crossed her arms in front of her chest.   
  
"The Treorician Shop! Did you ever stop to think how expensive they are!"   
  
"Of course I did, that's why I put your name down instead of mine."   
  
Obi-Wan grabbed the paper out of her hand and scanned it again. "Ms. Kenobi? What is that supposed to mean?"   
  
"Well I had to be a relation to give them your card, I told them that you were my husband."   
  
Obi-Wan threw his hands up in the air, finally defeated. "Is this another one of your clever flirting tricks? Because if it is it is definitely the wrong way to go…"   
  
"Flirting? ME! How dare you! When you've been throwing me looks since the day I came here!"   
  
Obi-Wan started to walk towards her, his face looking anything by loving. "Well who has been going around telling people that their married to me just to use my money?"   
  
"Maybe if you were already married than this wouldn't be a problem!"   
  
"What do you care if I'm married?"   
  
Sora started to back away from Obi-Wan's hulking form. The wall stopped her movement. "I don't care if you're married…"   
  
"Then why did you bring it up?" Obi-Wan's nose was about a foot away from hers. He could smell her sweet scent and he ached to hold her in his arms.   
  
"I don't know!" Sora answered quickly. She was trying to tear her eyes away from his, but she wasn't succeeding.   
  
"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" his voice was still at the same tone and he could tell she was surprised by his forwardness. He heard her sharp intake of breath.   
  
"You wouldn't kiss me right now-"   
  
"Well obviously I wouldn't if I just asked you but what would you do?" He was inching closer to her face. He stopped about 5 inches away, waiting for her answer.   



	9. Chapter 9

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"   
  
Sora inhaled quickly and she felt her heart beating harder against her chest. Did he just say what I thought her say? The seconds that ticked by were agony. Her brain finally had the sense to reply.   
  
"You wouldn't kiss me right now…" she heard her shaky words and tried to continue her backward motion, feeling the wall behind her, looking for an opening of some kind.   
  
"Well obviously I wouldn't if I just asked you but what would you do?" Sora tried to steady her breathing and still her heart. This guy was making no sense! One minute he's yelling at the top of his lung and the next he's asking her what she would do if he kissed her? Since when did anyone mention the word love or kiss or caring or anything! Her mind was moving too fast for her to realize and before she knew it she was blurting out the one answer that she didn't want him to hear.   
  
"I would kiss you back!" Sora clamped her hands over her mouth and closed her eye tight. When she opened her eyes she saw him staring at her with a puzzled expression. She lifted one of her eyebrows and waited for him to speak. He didn't. Sora felt a drop of something fall onto her hands. Followed by another, and another...and another…She reached up to touch her eyes and felt the tears leaking out. "SHAVIT!" She cried, slamming her hands against the wall sending a jolt of pain up to her elbow. She looked back up at Obi-Wan. He was still standing in the same position. Both the flimsy's of paper had dropped to the ground.   
  
"I can't believe I just said that!" She voiced her thoughts loudly. "I can't believe it's true! I can't believe that I've only known you for a week and I'm falling in love with you!" She pointed at him with an accusing finger. "You of all people!" She wanted to stop but there were too many things that had been hidden for too long in Sora Jade's mind. "I was taught to hate you…since the moment that lightsaber took off my father's leg and then was stabbed through his heart…I was taught to loath and despise you!" She was still waving her hands in front of him, and he was still at a loss for words. "And look at me now…" she dropped to her knees on the ground and for the second time in her life, Sora Jade cried.   
  
  
  
"I would kiss you back!"   
  
It took only moments for Obi-Wan's brain to register what she had said. The paper dropped out of his hand. He hadn't exactly predicted that she would say that. He didn't know what he had been doing when he made the comment, but the situation was becoming more and more interesting by the minute.   
  
He too saw the tears running down her face.   
  
When she looked at them she cried out again and struck the wall. All Obi-Wan could do was stare at her, noticing how beautiful she was. Her hair was back to total black now, still in deep contrast to her tear-filled jade eyes. He wanted to reach out and comfort her. Wanted to ease her pain. But he held back, fearful of her independent nature.   
  
She started yelling at him. He flinched just noticeably at her last few words.   
"…look at me now…" She lowered herself to the ground and bringing her knees up to her face, she began to cry. Obi-Wan was forced to act.   
  
Cautiously he squatted down next to her, using his hand to wipe away a few of her tears that were showing. Her sobs died down into small leftover gasps and she finally looked into his eyes again. He felt a jolt of energy run through him as their eyes connected. He kept his face totally passive as he quickly reached up and kissed her.   
  
It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.   
  
As he felt her return the kiss, a smile grew on his lips. Due to the natural human necessity of air, they were forced to break apart. Obi-Wan pulled back just slightly and hesitantly looked back into her eyes. They were still sparkling from the tears and her face looked as if she had just kissed a ghost. Obi-Wan frowned and tried to reach forward to comfort her. Before he could even more, she bolted up and ran out up the stairs.   
  
"Sorry about the bill, I'll make it up to you later!" she said very fast and she ran as fast as she could away from Obi-wan. He heard her door slam and echo throughout the empty halls of the Jedi temple.   
  
Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair, breathed out a long sigh and slumped to the ground, trying to figure out what to do. The paper still lay forgotten on the ground a few feet in front of him.   
  
  


Obi-Wan was jolted out of his sleep by the sound of a door slamming. Opening his eyes he saw Padme running towards him, her eyes full of tears and grief. He rubbed the fuzziness away and he realized that he had fallen asleep on the floor, thinking of Sora after their small "encounter" He quickly stood up, ignoring his aches and pains of his uncomfortable nap. He looked worriedly towards Padme. He saw a holo-disk in her hand and she was running with her hands both clasped over her stomach. This is not good…   
  
"Padme?" He finally said She ran into his arms, burying herself in his chest. She began to sob on his robes and all he could to was hold her. "What happened?"   
  
"It's Anakin…" she said slowly, pulling away and reaching up with the disk towards him. He saw that it was engraved to him and Padme. "Master Windu sent this to me…they don't know where Anakin is…they think he's joined the Sith…" Obi-Wan felt the guilt rise into his heart. He grabbed the disk from her hand, studying it.   
  
"I knew they shouldn't have taken him with them!" He cried, trying to convince himself that it wasn't his fault. "I offered to go…he was having too many problems…" He looked back to Padme and she was staring off into space, still clutching her abdomen with one hand.   
  
"Padme? What is it? Are you sick?" He held out his arms to her but she backed away as if she was frightened of his touch.   
  
"I thought that's what it was. But I went to the doctor today…" She breathed out a long sigh and looked down to the floor. Obi-Wan saw the tears welling up in her eyes again.   
  
"I'm pregnant…" she paused taking a deep breath. "The Jedi think that Anakin will try and kill our child…and they need more Jedi on the front."   
  
Obi-Wan stood in shock. She looked back up at him and with tear-filled eyes spoke again. "They are asking for you to go and join them…in the war I mean…I think Master Windu said they were heading to Mon Calamari next..." The words played and replayed in Obi-Wan's head. Anakin to the dark side? Padme was pregnant? I am going to the battle…? All his thoughts landed back on one person…Sora.   
  
"I…I need to go look at this," he stuttered as he spoke, holding up the holo-disk. "Would you like to come-"   
  
"No," Padme answered quickly. "I…I need to go lie down…I just thought that you would want to know."   
  
She was trying to stay strong.   
  
Stay in her character.   
  
She broke.   
  
Obi-Wan held out his arms as she once again collapsed into them, sobbing uncontrollably. I've disappointed all three of my girls today, he thought, Sora will probably leave, Jalia is in a panic for Terrik…and Padme just lost her husband…No, Padme will find him again. He banished all the thoughts of guilt and anger in his mind and pulled away from Padme, looking into her eyes.   
  
"I will get him back."   
  
  


Sora stuffed a few of her remaining possessions into her pack and zipped it shut.   
  
What was she thinking? That outburst was nothing like her usual calm and collected self…something had happened to her down there. Something that she couldn't explain. Something that she couldn't figure out.   
  
Sora hated it when she couldn't figure something out.   
  
She growled at shoved the dresser drawers close, making her way for the door. There was no way that she was staying here anymore. As the door slid open, Sora gasped and stepped back. Her anger was gone. It was replaced by a cool sense of embarrassment. Obi-Wan Kenobi was standing right outside her door.   
  
"So you're just leaving then?" he asked smoothly. He was propped back against the wall, hands crossed in front of his chest. Force he looked good!   
  
"Looks that way doesn't it Kenobi?" She tried to add her usual spice of anger and bitterness. Sora found herself struggling to make it come out. She slid the pack over her shoulders and made a move for the stairs. He stepped in her path.   
  
She let out a large exasperated sigh and looked up at him. "We already played this game Kenobi, remember? Do you really want a blade shoved in your face?"   
  
"Well that wasn't after you had just kissed me."   
  
"I kissed you?! Think again buddy I believe you were the one kissing me!"   
  
"I felt you return it Jade."   
  
Sora started to protest but he silenced her with another kiss. As the kiss broke, he locked eyes with her again, her expression full of astonishment. She felt her face becoming softer the longer their eyes were locked. He must have held her gaze for five minutes. When he finally broke it, his eyes traveled down to her bag on her shoulder. He carefully reached up and pulling it off her shoulder, set it on the ground. She was still looking where the bag lay when she felt his gaze upon her again. A tear trailed down her cheek as she remembered why she had run away from him in the first place. She looked back into his eyes. She could see the hope lingering in them, the hope that she would stay.   
  
"Look...Obi-Wan..."she hesitated, she realized that that was the first time she had called him by his first name. "This could never work out. I mean you don't know a thing about me-" He quickly grabbed her hand and brought it o his lips.   
  
"I know that I love you," his kissed each knuckle in turn. Her tears were threatening to come again. "And I know that you love me too." He looked up to her and smiled, that wonderful, glorious smile and said, "You told me yourself."   
  
The realization hit Sora like light speed as she heard his voice in her head. I love you Sora Jade...   
  
Then the tears came again. Her hand came up and touched her face as the happiness of that statement changed her mind.   
  
Someone loved her. Her whole life...she had been waiting to hear those words, and now she had finally heard them.   
  
She looked towards Obi-Wan and smiled with tear filled eyes. He smiled back and took her into his embrace. She held him strong and never let go. 


	10. Chapter 10

"She's been sitting there for over and hour. I don't think she's gonna move!"   
  
"Shh! Quiet!" Terrik Solo put his finger to his lips silencing his companion. He pulled the branch back down to look at his wife. She had been sitting on that bench for the past 30 minute. Just sitting there, not ever writing or reading or anything. Terrik glances around, trying to find Han, but he couldn't spot his son anywhere. He gave out a long sigh and let the branch flip back up, turning to his companion.   
  
"Listen Fett, I know what I'm doing. You are in NO position for give me orders right now," Terrik stared hard into the eyes of young Boba Fett, the local, bounty-hunter-in-training. Terrik had only agreed to let Fett come on the account of, if her were to get caught, Fett would be a good backup. The kid had an excellent shot, no questions there. But for some reason, Terrik always felt a little tense around him, but Terrik didn't let it show. As long as this kid was still so young and couldn't find a bounty if it hit him on the head, there was no way that Terrik was going to let him boss him around.   
  
Fett shrugged off the comment and looked back towards where Jalia was sitting. He saw that she had finally moved, she was now twirling an orange and blue flower in her hands, plucking a pedal off every now and then.   
  
"You're gonna regret that comment someday," he heard the kid say. Terrik slowly turned back to look into Fett's young eyes. There was strength there that Terrik didn't often see in boys so young. But Fett had to be doing something right if he had gotten this far on his father's supped up ship and about 50 credits in his pocket. But Terrik couldn't resist to ask, "What?"   
  
"What you said," Fett answered turning his body towards Terrik's, " That I was in no position to give you orders. I will be someday." Their eyes were still locked and Terrik had to fight hard in order to keep his knees from shaking. Fett's eyes were perfectly steady, his jaw set. Terrik was determined not to be the first one to look away. Fett finally did look away and turned back to studying Jalia.   
  
"I'd like to see that day.." Terrik said finally, also turning his gaze back to Jalia.   
Nothing more was said as the continued to watch Jalia. Fett eventually broke the silence.   
  
"She's your wife then?" he asked.   
  
"She was," Terrik said bitterly.   
  
"And now you're gonna kill her?"   
  
"If I don't do it…someone else will…" Terrik glanced down at his feet, ashamed at the thought of what he had to do. He still loved Jalia deeply, and he still wasn't sure whether or not he was going to be able to get through with this.   
  
"Why don't you take her away somewhere, so that no one can kill her." The boy's childish side was beginning to show.   
  
"If it were that easy, then no one would ever die," he answered gruffly. In his mind though, he wanted to do just what the boy had said.   
  
He looked back to where Jalia had been and gasped in surprise. She was gone.   
  
"Oh Shavit!" Terrik cried standing up, giving away their hiding place. Fett was up right after him. Terrik started walking towards the building, young Fett at his heels.   
  
"Terrik! Solo you can't go in there! They cook you alive!" Fett was trying to reason with him. Trying to bring Terrik out of his mental stupor. But Terrik wasn't listening.   
  
"It's your neck!" He heard the boy shout from a distance. "I know where to draw the line with Jedi!" Terrik didn't even bother to look back as he heard the boys footsteps get farther and farther away.   
  
He burst into a side door, quickly taking in his surroundings like every good bounty hunter should do. Four walls, 3 doors, one ceiling, sturdy floor…he tested the floor lightly with a small jump and then pulled out his blaster, checking that it was sent to the right setting. Dim lights, four columns, 2 sets of stairs, one statue…Terrik quietly walked over and slid into the shadows of the large statue of the Jedi symbol. Once again he examined the room for any signs of life. He spotted some when he saw a young girl crying on the stairs. She was hardly noticeable due to her petite form and dark clothing. She lifted her head out of her arms for a second and Terrik caught a glimpse of her face.   
  
She was none other than the infamous Padme Amidala Skywalker, married to the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Terrik's last update on Skywalker was that he was currently fighting on the remote planet of Dantioone. The Jedi had supposedly transferred to that planet after they had finished the mopping up action on a nearby planet who's name had escaped him. But since Lady Skywalker was not his present target, he started look for an exit to another room.   
  
A familiar voice snapped him out of his search.   
  
"Padme? Are you alright?"   
  
Terrik snapped his head back around and sought out his wife. He saw her gliding beautifully as ever down the stairs, and stopping midway through to reach down and comfort Lady Skywalker.   
  
Terrik didn't hear anymore of their quiet conversation. Instead he fought the turmoil in his head, trying to sort his confusion out.   
  
Before long he heard the two women stand up and start to leave. He probably wouldn't get another chance at this if her debated any longer. Ignoring the please from his heart he stepped out from behind the statue and pointed his gun right at his wife's unknowing back. As he tried to compress the trigger, his hands began to shake and he felt his throat become dry. The tension was too great and Terrik heard himself give a little cry before he dropped the gun to the ground and fell to his knees.   
  
Padme turned around first and she gave a small shriek, but when Jalia turned around, Terrik saw her lovely face light up into a smile and she started rushing towards him, her arms outstretched. When she had gotten a few feet from him, she suddenly stopped, noticing the blaster a few feet away from his hands.   
  
"Terrik?" She asked.   
  
"I'm so sorry Jalia….I don't know what I'm doing…" He brought his hands up in front of his face, searching for answers in their lines. Running them through his hair he looked down to the ground, ashamed at what he had almost done. After a few moments of silence, he felt Jalia's comforting arms wrap around his own and she pulled him into her arms. Silent tears streamed down both of their faces and Terrik worked up the courage to finally speak.   
  
"Can you ever truly forgive me Jalia?" He didn't want to but she brought her hands under his chin and made him look into her eyes. She was still as beautiful as ever, and for the first time in almost a year, Terrik remembered why he loved her so much, why he left his whole career for her, why he could never harm her.   
  
"You know I have", she said smiling. Terrik tried to force a smile onto his face but all he managed was a half grin before he collapsed onto her again, the tears flowing freely and some of the weigh being lifted from his shoulders.   
  
  


Obi-Wan picked up one of his old robes, shaking out the dust and holding it up for inspection towards Sora. He heard her giggle and peaking his head over the fabric he offered her an innocent smile.   
  
"Like it?" He asked.   
  
"Not exactly your everyday outfit," Sora commented. "But," she sighed, "It'll have to do…" Obi-Wan threw it towards her face and she caught it defiantly. "Jedi…" she mumbled turning around.   
  
"You won't be able to use that word for long," Obi-Wan said loudly as she changed behind the screen divider in his room.   
  
"But you don't even know if I can use the force yet. I don't see how this is going to help." She walked out from behind the screen and turned around once, giving him a show of the oversized fabric.   
  
"Have you always been big?" She teased him.   
  
"Hey," he shot her a dark look.   
  
"Just kidding, just kidding…" Sora held up her hands and backed away from him.   
  
"I do know that you can use the force though."   
  
"How so?" Sora was preoccupied trying to shrink the garment down to the size of her tiny waist.   
  
"I heard you calling me when you fell of the building," Obi-Wan shoved the last few boxes in the closet and tried to get all the dust off of his hands. He got a faceful and sneezed.   
  
"Bless you. But I wasn't calling you…not specifically at least. Besides you would have been the last person I would have called. Even if I knew you."   
  
"And why is that?" Obi-Wan walked towards her. He stood right in front of her but either she didn't notice him or was too busy fixing her robes. She didn't look up towards him.   
  
"Well it's not like you were my idol or anything growing up." He could tell that she wanted to throw the conversation away, but Obi-Wan had to get this out of her.   
  
"You said something…right before we kissed…about your father's death," he drew her gaze towards his eyes with his finger. "You want to talk about it?" The conversation had just turned 180 degrees and Obi-Wan felt the room turn hot. Sora's eyes tried to conceal the fear that she felt but through their obvious force connection, Obi-Wan felt the fear within her.   
  
"No-" she said finally. "It's the past right?" She looked down again and Obi-Wan saw her fingers fumbling with the straps of the robe.   
  
He chose to remain silent and let her think out in her mind. When neither of them had said anything for a few moments, he knelt down, pulling her with him. She still wouldn't look into his face.   
  
"What was your father's name?" Obi-Wan was afraid of the answer.   
  
Sora looked back up at him. Obi-Wan was surprised not to see any tears in her eyes but he figured that crying wasn't a normal thing for her.   
  
"Derek Jade…" Obi-Wan felt the breath catch in his throat and he blinked back the tears that he knew were coming.   
  
"The smuggler…on Antion…" He slowly said. Sora nodded numbly, firmly keeping back the tears.   
  
"And you killed him!" She said through gritted teeth. Obi-Wan could tell she wasn't as mad as she was confused. Apparently her feelings for him and the feelings of revenge for her father, tore her apart.   
  
He took a deep breath, calming the pace of his racing heart and deciding his next move.   
  
Looking up, he caught her eye and saw a single tear finally settling down in the crook of her eye. She hadn't broken yet.   
  
"There's something I have to tell you too…" He began. He didn't quite know how to tell her this, but he decided it was best to get the truth out now before something bad happened or they became too attached. He rummaged through a stack of disks by his desk and found the one that Padme had handed him earlier. Flicking it on, he let Mace Windu's voice tell the news to Sora:   
  
"Obi-Wan, Anakin Skywalker has been declared missing and we believe he has gone to join the Sith." Mace paused, trying to find his wording. "We are recalling you to the front and you are sorely needed in the middle of this war. You will resume your position as General and work under Yoda and myself. Report to Mon Calamari before the end of the month. And Obi-Wan, do not worry about him. Remember what I said before, we must trust him to choose the right path."   
  
He flipped off the holo and, afraid of Sora's reaction, turned towards her. One small tear had managed to trace itself down her cheek. She inhaled sharply at his gaze and he wanted to reach out to comfort her, kiss her, anything to make her happy again. But he could tell that happiness in their rocky relationship was far off from the present moment.   
  
"You're being sent to the front?" She said softly, sinking farther towards the ground. She set her hand out to steady her shaking body. "A General? When were you a General?"   
  
"I fought a few years back during the early stages of the war…I was shot in the leg and have been secluded here since." He lifted up his robes a little ways to show her the scar.   
  
"Does it hurt?"   
  
"Never, Jedi powers healed it quickly. But it was a weakness on me from then on."   
  
"So your padawan was sent in your place?"   
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan sighed.   
  
"And now he is becoming more weak than your injury…"   
  
"And I am being called back…till I die or the war is won…."   
  
"Which won't happen…"   
  
"For a long time." Obi-Wan finished.   
  
They looked into each others eyes, both trying to find ways to make it work, but they knew that it couldn't be so. They were' just too much alike. And they both knew the old saying of oppisits attracting. Both were willing to die in their duty, and both had different duty's to attend to.   
  
"I swore on my father's grave that I would kill you one day," Sora inches closer to him, taking one of his hands in her own.   
  
"And I swore that I would never let love become my weakness." Obi-Wan was dying to break the contact, but he let it linger a few moments longer.   
  
With tear filled eyes the lovers shared one last kiss before Sora stood up and walked down the hall. This time, Obi-Wan sat for hours, wishing and hoping for her footsteps to return, but they did not.   
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**2 years later… **  
  
Obi-Wan blocked another few shots with his light saber, the sweat dripping down his forehead and the triple red suns beating down on his already withering figure. He ducked behind the transport, the one that was supposed to be taking them of this rock, but the one that had "accidentally" broken down due to instability of the planet's surface. Taking a moment's brake, he used the force to refresh his body.   
  
After almost 18 months of traveling from planet to planet, fighting for the defense of the Republic, Obi-Wan finally felt himself wearing down. Gulping he let his gaze fall onto the battlefield, full of droids and Jedi alike.   
  
The droids hadn't been hard to fight, except when they came in large numbers, like the attack they had yesterday. It had carried on through the night and reinforcements were called for. Unfortunately there were no ready reinforcements waiting on any of the nearby planets, so a shuttle had been dispatched to Heliet to take the Jedi off the planet. It was supposedly going to be the first surrender that the Jedi gave into during this war, but the shuttle had lost control while it came in for a landing and all the Jedi had now was a smoldering pile of wreckage and 2 dead pilots.   
  
"Obi-Wan!" Standing up in one smooth motion, Obi-Wan flicked on his blade towards the far off voice.   
  
"Get back here Obi-Wan!" Mace Windu called towards him. "We're heading towards Anson!"   
  
As Obi-Wan ran towards the nearest city, which was about 10 miles away, and reflecting the oncoming charges of the newest model of the trade Federation droids, he found himself counting the survivors, astonished at what he saw. No more than 20 Jedi were struggling towards the far off city. Obi-Wan himself felt his legs giving out underneath him, and despite his skill with the force, a shot got through to his shoulder, knocking him to the ground.   
  
Stars danced in front of his face as he struggled to get up. Obi-Wan tried to call out but it eventually felt hopeless. He stood up wincing has he touched his wounded shoulder, all the time trying to run forward. Giving a mental call to Master Windu, he flipped on his lightsaber, weaking knocking down a nearby droid. Mace turned around, obviously receiving his call and Obi-Wan felt a stabbing pain in his leg as another shot got through his defenses.   
  
"General!" Mace cried towards him, racing with the fury that Obi-Wan never imagined that such an old man could have.   
  
All of a sudden, a low rumbling was heard in the sky above him. Obi-Wan faintly saw Mace stop dead in his tracks, and the oncoming droids too were unable to run anymore on the shaking ground. It took a few minutes before Obi-Wan realized that it wasn't an earthquake. Right before his eyes, he saw a familiar ship slowly descend towards the ground and the hatch fly open. Obi-Wan struggled to his feet, nearly collapsing in the arms of a person who's familiar face was starting to dim from his loss of blood.   
  
Forcing his head to clear, he made out a clear picture of the Jedi running into the ship and the person smiled at him through glistening eyes. Her face was still as perfect as he remembered.   
  
"Hey Jedi, you glad I got those repairs now?"   
  
Obi-Wan blinks the sweat and grim out of his eyes. "What a time for you to show up!" He managed to tell her before the darkness overtook him.   
  
Setting him down in the medical quarters, Sora Jade ran to the front of her ship, praying that the clearance codes that she had from that Solo would get her onto some nearby planet. _Any planet… _  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Will he be alright?" Sora tensely approached Jalia, for fear of waking Obi-Wan.   
  
She looked up and smiled. You got there just in time. It seems that you saved more than just Obi-Wan's life today Sora…" Jalia left Obi-Wan's side and went to lay a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulders. "Why did you come back?"   
  
"I…"Sora stuttered on her words. "I knew he was in trouble. Don't ask me how...I just…knew…you know?" Sora turned away embarrassed and fiddled with a few buttons on the food processing machine. A plump, pink fruit fell out and on instinct, Sora picked it up and took a bite out of it. Munching on it she refused to meet Jalia's eyes.   
  
"He cried for day after you left you know…"Sora perked her head up straight, becoming more and more interested in Jalia's words. "He didn't eat for days and Padme and I weren't sure that he was going to be strong enough to go into battle." Sora gasped slightly as she flet a hand rest on her shoulder again. Turning around to look into Jalia's cool, brown eyes she offered a tentative smile.   
  
"It wasn't exactly the easiest choice that I have ever had to make…I tried to get as far away from him as possible…but I always kept an eye open wherever I went." She laughed a little at her memories. "I even considered trying to murder him one night. But once I saw his face…I couldn't do it."   
  
The two woman shared the silence for a moment until it was broken by the beep of the ship, warning that they were soon coming out of hyperspace. Sora broke the tender moment quickly and raced to the cockpit. She hadn't put her guard down like that for almost two years. Not since her last kiss with obi-Wan. Checking to make sure no one would see, Sora raised her hands to her lips, tasting the almost forgotten memory of their parting kiss…   
  
  
  
"WHAT!?" Obi-Wan sat straight up in bed and immediately regretted doing so. Pain spas med through his hurt leg and arm.   
  
"Calm down Obi-Wan! I know that it's a shock. You should have been told sooner…but it's been hard to get in contact with you lately and my budget hasn't been too great…"   
  
Obi-Wan hesitantly gathered her into his arms, despite the pain he was in. He heard her quiet sobs as she cried on his shoulder.   
  
"He was a good man Jalia. At least Terrik died doing the right thing…" He pulled her back to arms length so he could look into her eyes. "I'm sure than Han is just fine…Jalia! Listen to me!" he shook her, forcing her to finally look into his eyes. "That boy has got guts that I'd never seen before. Wasn't he walking before he was one?" Jalia nodded numbly through her tears.   
  
"Wasn't he the first person to actually punch me in the nose?" Jalia let loose a small laugh, remembering the memory.   
  
"But he's out there alone Obi-Wan…I don't know where to even look for him anymore. Shrike may be coming after me next. But I can't imagine that a child his age has lasted on the streets this long."   
  



	13. Chapter 13

Sora peeked around the corner to the sick bay, staring at the sleeping form of Obi-Wan. His breathing was regular now and his leg and shoulder were covered with bacta patches.   
  
She hadn't had the nerve to approach him and talk to him yet…   
  
As soon as they had landed on Ansion, she had disappeared, instruction Jalia to take care of him and telling her that she would be back in a few days.   
  
Now that she was back, she wanted to leave all over again.   
  
True, they had only known each other for a little over a month when Sora left, but the passion and love that they had shared was something more than ordinary.   
  
Sora's eyes scanned the room. She spotted Obi-Wan's discarded weapons on the counter. Stepping carefully, so as not to wake him, she tiptoes to look at them. As she studied the lightsaber, her hand went down to her hips, resting on a weapon she herself had made almost a year ago, the final step of her Jedi training. Unclipping her own lightsaber she held it up beside Obi-Wan's comparing the two. They were almost identical.   
  
When Sora had begun her training, all she could think about was Obi-Wan. When she was almost completed with her training, all she could think about was Obi-Wan. When she was making her lightsaber, all she thought about was Obi-Wan. But she never imagined that she would make a replica of his lightsaber. Switching them both on, she examined the colors.   
  
Hers was a pure white, his, a pale green. She stared at her own for a few moments, taking the smallest amount of pride in its color. Sora herself had suggested to her master that her lightsaber should be white. The jewels used to make a white lightsaber were very rare, often taking months to find or grow. Sora had taken it upon herself to find a white stone as her final test.   
  
All of a sudden, Sora realized the noise that the two lightsabers were making and she quickly switched them off, making the room silent once more. Casually turning her head around to make sure she hadn't woken obi-Wan, she gasped.   
  
There he was, sitting on the bed, looking up at her, his gorgeous grin plastered on his face.   
  
She turned around quickly, startled and found herself turning deep shades of red. She fumbled to put the lightsabers back on the counter but her hand slipped and they fell to the ground. Looking sheepishly up at Obi-Wan, she finally managed a grin.   
  
"Finally awake are you?" she asked, turning his old words on him.   
  
Obi-Wan smiled and stood up, shaking off his sleepiness. "Jade you are the last person I expected to see any time soon…" He limped over to the tray off food near the door and took a bite out of a pastry.   
  
"You want to tell me why you're here?"   
  
Sora couldn't tell whether he was mad, or just sounded strange with food in his mouth.   
  
"You want to tell me why you were getting yourself killed?" She shot back, crossing her arms in front of her chest.   
  
He smiled and her heart melted.   
  
"Fair enough," he said thoughtfully.   
  
He limped over to her. She felt her body involuntarily stiffen, and her heart raced. She had almost forgotten the effect he had on her.   
  
"But how did you know where I was?"   
  
Sora was torn between trying to deck him in the mouth or throw her arms around him. She kept her silence, trying to hold his gaze. He finally broke it and looked down at the floor. Sighing and shaking his head, she saw him go sit back down. He closed his eyes for a few moments and when he opened them he stood up without a limp. Fully refreshed he now held her gaze and broke the silence.   
  
"What are you doing here Sora?"   
  
"That's a fine way to talk to someone who just saved your life!"   
  
"I remember saving your life on a few occasions when I got no more than a blaster pointed in my face so don't you lecture me!"   
  
His grin was completely gone and his temper was rising. Sora wasn't feeling as friendly like anymore either. Now she was debating whether to punch him in the face or kick him in the gut. The only problem was she didn't have any response to his accusation. She opened her mouth a few times, trying to find a reasonable comeback, but closed it again when she found none. He raised his eyebrows waiting for her response.   
  
"So what are you doing here?"   
  
She could tell now that he was mad. His face was a mix of anger and betrayal, both aimed at her, and she knew she deserved it.   
  
"You're a Jedi now?" he asked, glancing at her lightsaber.   
  
She nodded. "That's why I came. I heard your call through the force and I couldn't just let you die, okay! That's why I'm here!" She flexed her fingers and shot him a dirty look. But she knew she was really the one who was at fault.   
  
"So you just heard my voice in your head…" he started walking towards her. "And so you thought 'Hey! That's they guy who's heart I broke 2 years ago! Why don't I go save him?' Think about it Sora! Why in the world would you do that! Especially to me! I killed your father!"   
  
Unable to take it anymore Sora slapped him on the cheek. He flinched but didn't turn away. She saw a few drops on blood where her fingernails had struck him and she felt a tear from in her eye.   
  
His face softened and he spoke again. "Yes…I'm sorry I deserved that…" he reached up and rubbed his cheek, backing away a few steps. "But you have to have more reason than that Sora. You don't just come march right back into a guys life after 2 years!" He took his hand off his face and took two large steps towards her, their faces were now inches apart.   
  
"You still love me?" he asked in all seriousness.   
  
Sora's breath caught in her throat again and she fought to keep her breathing down. His eyes bore into her and she felt him trying to get through her so carefully placed shields, the ones that held her memories with him. She tore her eyes away from him and looked at the floor as she let him into her mind, revealing her thoughts, her lonely life….her lost love.   
  
She heard him take a few steps back as he felt her memories. Finally having the courage, Sora looked up.   
  
"I never broke my connection with you, you know…" She was almost sacred to move but she found herself walking closer towards him. He wasn't looking at her, but had his head in his hands, sighing.   
  
"My master, she said that she used to know you…she helped my find where you were…"   
  
Finally stopping in front of him she placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"I know I said that I would never fall in love…but…" she hesitated and he looked up at her.   
  
"But?" he asked hopefully.   
  
"But you saved me." She smiled and already felt the tears running down her face. "That day you caught me…I fell in love with you."   
  
He grinned and caught her up into his arms and swung her around laughing. He set her down.   
  
"You love me?" He asked, as if he wasn't sure whether or not he had heard the truth.   
  
"Yes," Sora nodded.   
  
"Force! I love you Sora!" He pulled her in for a kiss and she felt her body finally relax, safe again in the presence of her love.   
  



	14. Chapter 14

Jalia couldn't help but smile as she saw Obi-Wan and Sora kiss. She had heard about their "tragic romance" and was thrilled to receive that call from Sora, asking fro her help.   
  
She moseyed back up towards the cockpit and watched the stars stream by. Her thoughts drifted to her son. It was almost a month now, that Jalia had lost him…   
  
_She screamed as she heard another shot bounce off the walls. Clutching the 4 year old to her chest, Jalia ducked her head, running deeper and deeper into the street, clinging to Terrik's hand as her one last hope.   
  
"Hurry…hurry..." she heard him muttering under his breath. Check down to her young son, she saw his eye wide with fear, his face a ghostly white.   
  
A tear crept down her face as she whispered some encouraging thoughts to him. He had only just turned 4, his young mind had never known peace, for Jalia and Terrik had been running from Shrike sine he was one.   
  
She heard more blaster fire behind them and struggled harder to keep up with Terrik.   
  
She felt her heart drop as they turned the corner to come to a dead end. Terrik finally dropped her hand, sending blood back into it. He quickly ran to the wall, searching for weaknesses in the wall and cursing when he found none. Voices were heard behind them and Terrik looked back to Jalia.   
  
"I'm sorry…" he said softly. The shadows formed into human and Jalia backed up into Terrik as he guarded both her and Han with as much protection as he could give at the moment; his love, blaster and body.   
  
Shrike was the first one they recognized. The cocky swagger and grin on his face boiled the rage up in Jalia, making her want to spit in his face. But fearful for her son's life, she continued to press farther into Terrik's embrace.   
  
"You tried to run Solo …why?" He walked closer to them, close enough for Terrik to easily reach forward and snap his neck. But the goons pilled around either side of him caused Terrik to gulp with fear, unable to respond.   
  
"You thought you could actually loose me?" Shrike spread his hands out wide, circling around and showing off his men. Shaking his head he leaned forward and tried to pull Jaila's hand away from guarding the child.   
  
"Oh touchy, touchy…that's a pretty wife you've got there Solo…" Terrik spat in Shrikes face. The saliva slid down his nose. Disgusted, Shrike grabbed Terrik's arm, causing him to drop his blaster and pulled him away from Jalia and Han, punching him in the face.   
  
"No!" Jalia cried trying to reach him. A few of Shrike's men held her back. She watched helplessly as Shrike beat Terrik to the ground, kicking and breaking his body.   
  
Han's small eye found his father's limp form lying on the ground. Terrik gazed up at his young son.   
  
_I love you… _he mouthed to Han and Jalia.   
  
_I love you… _Jalia mouthed back. Han of course, said nothing.   
  
Shrike saw the exchange and without another word, took out his blaster and shot Terrik in the back of the head, killing him instantly.   
  
"NO!!!" Jalia lunged out towards her dead husband, her tears flowing freely and Han's small sobs escaping from his blanket.   
  
To finish the job, Shrike spit on the dead mans body, rolling it into one of the many gutter systems of Corrillia and letting the mucky, grimy water flow it away. Jalia bit back her outcries as she saw her husband's limp body get washed away. Blinking back the tears, she clutched harder to her baby boy.   
  
Suddenly she felt her arms being pried open and Han was being forced out of her arms.   
  
"Mama! Mama!" he cried. She screamed back at him, her heart breaking in two. He had never said anything before then…his first words at three…   
  
The goons threw the child on the street and watched him stand up, trying to run back to his mother on his stubby legs.   
  
"Han! Run go!" She cried. Shrike hit her once over the head, causing stars to dance before her eyes and she lost sight of Han completely.   
  
"Go get the kid!" She heard Shrike say. She felt a small sense of relief knowing that Han at least had a chance to get away.   
  
As the world cam back into focus she saw the mucky grin of Shrike above her.   
  
"No worries about your boy Jalia, we'll take good care of him…"   
  
The rage boiled up inside her and she let it all loose. Screaming, she kicked up hard with her foot, hitting right where it counted. Shrike doubled over and the grip on her lessened. She dashed towards the open alleyway but Hands caught her before she was too far out.   
  
Shrike walked up and she spit him in the face. She glared daggers up at him, but he obviously took that as a compliment. Wiping the spit off, Jalia realized what he was about to do. She tried with all her might to get away, but Shrike's mouth landed on hers before she knew what was happening. His foul scent filled her nostrils and she struggled to get out of his embrace. When he finally pulled away she cursed in his face, in every language she knew.   
  
"Now I know what Solo would quit the business for you…" Fuming Jalia felt the blush rise to her face and was too angry to come up with a suitable comeback. In the back of her mind she made a mental note that they still hadn't come back with Han…it gave her a few minutes of hope.   
  
Shrike was gently stroking her hair and Jalia refused to meet his gaze. His lips were about to descend on hers once again before a ::snap, hiss:: echoed in the alleyway and illuminated the group. A flashing sword of white swooped down from an above window… _  
  
Jalia blinked back the tears; thinking of all that she had lost that day.   
  
She heard someone coming towards the cockpit and quickly wiped her tears away. It was Sora. She smiled sweetly as she walked in, but her face dropped when she saw Jalia.   
  
The graceful woman sat down in the char next to her and opted to keep silent for a few minutes, which Jalia was grateful for.   
  
After a while, Jalia felt it was her job to break the silence.   
  
"I never thanked you," She said softly. "For saving me in the ally that day…"   
  
Sora smiled back. "It was the least I could have done. I'm just sorry I wasn't there sooner…"   
  
Jalia shook her head. "You shouldn't feel sorry about that. It was our fault. We both knew that going back to Corrillia was foolish. Even Han seemed scared…" Her voice trailed off as she again thought of her young son. She wondered if he was still alive. Whether or not Shrike had gotten to him yet, whether or not he remembered her…   
  
They were both startled out of their thoughts as Obi-Wan popped his head into the cockpit.   
  
"Sorry to disturb you two, but could we make a quick jump to Alderaan? There two special people there who I need to meet."   
  
Jalia smiled and nodded. True, her son and husband were gone, but she had recovered two very good friends and helped them find each other again.


	15. Chapter 15

Obi-Wan could barely contain his excitement as the Millennium Falcon touched down on the surface of Alderaan. He had to contain himself from sprinting towards the landing ramp; the grin on his face was wider than a battle cruiser. As he waited for the hatch to open, a hand laid on his shoulder. Startled, and then embarrassed, he turned to face the eyes of Mace Windu.   
  
Obi-Wan nodded politely. "It's good to see you up and about Master."   
  
"You as well Obi-Wan," Mace said with a slight grin on his face. "Though 'm sure I'm not the only one you're glad to see." Mace's eyes flickered to the cockpit where they could make out Sora, punching the last few commands into the ship, Jalia at her side. "These two women mean a lot to you I gather?"   
  
Obi-Wan tried to hide his embarrassment as he nodded again, "More than anything Master."   
  
"I take it you have…romantic interests in the brunet?"   
  
Obi-Wan now had to fight to hid the rising blush to his face. He saw the smile come to Mace Windu's face and all Obi-Wan could do was shrug.   
  
"A girl like that could have any man she wants…" he said meekly.   
  
"But she has chosen you Obi-Wan…" He noticed the weariness on the older man's voice. "I am not here to lecture you. You are quite capable of making this decision on your own. But I must tell you this Obi-Wan," Mace seemed to hesitate, but still continued, "Padme is standing right outside of this ship, two newborn children with her, her husband combing the galaxy to find them and destroy all three of them…"   
  
Obi-Wan gulped with fear, but shot it back quick.   
  
"Do not forget what you have learned. And by no means must you forget what you have experienced."   
  
He gave Obi-Wan another pat on the back before limping back to the medical quarters of the ship to help the remaining Jedi.   
  
Obi-Wan forced his heart to clam down and his breathing to mellow.   
  
_That will not happen to me… _he promised himself. _Sora means to much to me, I would rather die than ever do anything to hurt her… _  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Her sweet voice brought him out of his shell and back into the Falcon.   
  
"I'm ready," he stuttered back to Sora in the cockpit. "Padme is waiting right outside."   
  
Sora gave him a nod and the hatch opened up.   
  
Obi-Wan felt the happiness leak into him again as he embraced Padme, but could not shake off the words of Mace Windu, and could not dare to enviosion what he was dreading.   
  
  
  
"They're beautiful Padme…"   
  
About an hour after they had landed, Obi-Wan and Sora were in the Organa suite, catching up on old times with Padme and admiring her twins.   
  
"Luke looks just like his father…" Padme said softly. Obi-Wan noticed the years of pain in her voice, the anguish and sorrow she was feeling every time she saw these two beings. Her love for Anakin was still strong, and it tore Obi-Wan's heart in half to hear her pain.   
  
"In looks and power," Obi-wan added, trying to cheer her up. "They are both strong in the force."   
  
"I take it you two are not here for a pleasure call," Padme said sadly.   
  
"You know we have to do it Padme. Vader-"   
  
"Anakin," Padme interjected.   
  
Obi-Wan sighed and knelt down beside the tiny Senator. "Padme, I know Anakin probably better than you do. The monster we saw at Dantooine was not Anakin."   
  
A few tears trailed down her cheek, and she would not look at him. She kept staring at her children. Obi-Wan turned to Sora for help who shrugged, not knowing how to help.   
  
He silently stood up again and walked over to Sora, taking her by the hand, he led her out of the room, leaving Padme Amidala in peace, letting her spend her last few hours with her children alone.   
  
  
  
"Do you think she will be able to survive Obi-Wan? Force knows what it's like to give up you're children." Sora and Obi-Wan were walking hand in had in some fields behind the Alderaan embassy.   
  
"It will be hard, but she knows that it is the only thing we can do now. Vader and Palpatine have set up their base on Curuscant, the best plce to find information in the galaxy. They will find her soon enough. But with the force on our side, we will be able to save her children…" His words drifted off then the walked in silence for a few moments.   
  
Obi-Wan felt Sora shiver slightly. He drapped his arm around her and she leaned into his embrace.   
  
"Do you ever wonder?" Sora asked quietly. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like to raise a family? To bring a child into the world?"   
  
"I had never even considered it, until…you came along," Obi-Wan admitted.   
  
The silence was penetrating as both their minds whirled with the same questions. After a while, Obi-wan stopped and turned to face Sora.   
  
"Do you ever wonder Sora? Do you ever think of me in the way I think of you?" She opened her mouth to reply, but could not find the words to say at first. Finally, she got them out.   
  
"I love you Obi-Wan, you know that. It's just…" her voice trailed off, tears escaping her eyes.   
  
"What is it my love?" Obi-wan asked, gently brushing her tears away.   
  
"My master…she told me many things of my future. Her last words to me were…" she hesitated.   
  
"Yes…?" Obi-Wan wasn't sure if her really wanted her to continue, but for some reason he had to know.   
  
"She told me that if I ever fell in love, it would end in pain. She said I was destined to…to 'live a life just to bring someone else into the world'. I believe those were her exact words. She always spoke to me in riddles and such. I did not understand her true meaning till I had meditated on it for hours…"   
  
Obi-Wan thought about stepping in and comforting her, but he let her continue speaking.   
  
"Don't you see Obi-wan? I'm destined to die if I fall in love!" The tears were flowing freely down her face. Unable to see her cry any longer, Obi-Wan brought her into his embrace, smoothing back her hair and hushing her sobs. She cried into his shoulder for a while before he finally heard her sobs die down.   
  
"The future is always in motion Sora…we can make it work my love…" he pulled back far enough so that their foreheads were touching. "Nothing is written…nothing is written…"   
  
Sora tried to smile through her tears.   
  
He kissed her then, the pent up frustration and sadness from both of them flared as the kiss deepened, but in the back of their minds was the tingling sensation that this was right. As they pulled apart ever so slightly, Obi-Wan whispered a request to her.   
  
"Marry me?"   
  
He froze in shock of the words that had just come out of his mouth, but was relieved to see her finally smile.   
  
"Yes…"   
  



	16. Chapter 16

Sora gasped as she saw Padme pull out the dress. Frills and lace covered every centimeter of it, but they we're the type of over exaggerated frills that Sora so despised. There seemed to frame the gown in just the right way, making any woman who wore it look beautiful. She bit her bottom lip and looked over at Padme.   
  
"There is no way I could wear something so lovely Padme. I'm just not the type…" Sora tried to say. Padme cut her off.   
  
"What are you talking about? You're beautiful Sora! You must wear a gorgeous gown for your wedding!"   
  
Sora felt her heart leap as she heard the word "wedding". She looked at the chrono and calculated that it had been exactly 1 hour since Obi-Wan had asked her. After they had parted their ways, agreeing to be married at sunset before they had to leave the planet, Sora ran straight to Padme's room begging for help. Padme had also found Jalia who was all too delighted to assist them.   
  
"But this is so…fancy and regal; I would never feel comfortable wearing something of yours…" Sora tried to push it away, but Jalia suddenly butted in.   
  
"Sora will you chill? This is your wedding!"   
  
This time when the word was said, Sora physically jumped, just a little bit but both the woman noticed. Padme smiled. "Don't worry," she said softly. "You'll get used to it."   
  
Sora blushed at the comment, her thoughts drifting to her husband-to-be. "It's not everyday a girl gets married," She reasoned out loud. Jalia and Padme exchanged all knowing looks before taking the dress off the hangar and staring to undo Sora's belt. Sora's thoughts remained on Obi-Wan and the women slipped the dress over her head, Sora spoke again.   
  
"Do you think I'm right to do this?" she asked softly. Padme, who was fastening the gown in back, signaled for Jalia to answer.   
  
"Sweetie, you will never ever regret doing this," Jalia smiled. "Besides, you've got the best man!"   
  
Padme joined in, "Oh without a doubt! Why Obi-Wan's the most charming man I know who's never gotten married!"   
  
Sora started laughing as the ladies began filling her in on all the idiotic things Obi-Wan had done in his life that made him so irresistible. Sora listened closely, laughing at all the right places and sending her appreciation out to theses women through the force. After a while, Sora noticed that the dress was completely on her.   
  
Silencing the woman, she stood up and walked over to the mirror, twirling around to get a good look. She almost didn't recognize herself. In the gown she felt like a princess, a maiden waiting to be saved by her handsome knight. Obi-Wan's face flashed into her head and she felt herself blush. Padme and Jalia came over on either side of her, both of them grinning.   
  
"You look beautiful Sora," Jalia said in awe.   
  
"Where did this dress come from Padme?" Sora had to ask.   
  
"It was my own wedding dress," Sora and Jalia could see the young Senator trying to hold back her tears. "Ani and I got married almost as quick as you and Obi-Wan, Sora."   
  
Fear clenched at Sora's heart as she felt Padme's pain over loosing her husband. What if something like that happens to me? She thought. What if…?   
  
Her thoughts were intruded by Obi-Wan's comforting presence in her mind, wondering what was wrong. Her fear drained away and she basked in his love for her. As she opened her eyes, she wiped one tear away before turning to Jalia.   
  
"What was your wedding like Jalia?" Sora asked.   
  
"Mine was a pig sty," she admitted. "Terrik and I were married by some random priest we found on Coruscant. It cost us all of five credits to get the marriage certificates," She smiled as she remembered the memories. "Terrik apologized over and over, begging my forgiveness that we couldn't get married in a real ceremony…" Jalia's voice drifted off and the uneasiness filed the room.   
  
Sora recalled for the first time that both these women had had hard marriages, and both had lost their husband.   
  
Sora bit back her fear as she picked up the veil, the last few rays of sunshine streaming through the window. As she walked out of the room, Jalia's voice stopped her.   
  
"You'll be fine Sora," she said with all seriousness. "Obi-Wan is a better man than Anakin or Terrik would ever be."   
  
Sora's eyes widened and she turned to Padme, who nodded a conformation of Jalia's words through her tear filled eyes. Sora rushed up and embraced them both once more, her own tears starting to come.   
  
"Thank you my friends," she whispered.   
  
  
  
Obi-Wan sucked in a sharp breath as he saw Sora quietly walk around the corner towards the private gardens of Aldaraan. She looked beautiful in a wedding gown of white lace that trailed to the floor, clinging to her in all the right places. She smiled as she noticed him and turned back to listen for footsteps one more time.   
  
"You look ravishing," he whispered to her as he took her arm.   
  
She giggled a sound that he didn't hear too often. "You look rather robust yourself this evening."   
  
Obi-Wan didn't bother to hide his smile. He wasn't wearing much more than some formal Jedi robes that he had found in Anakin's old clothes, which Padme had kept.   
  
"Here we go," Sora sensed Obi-Wan's excitement in the force as they came up to the priest who led them in their vows.   
  
As they recited them, she saw the last few streams of sunlight fade over the hills. The sky turned a deep purple and pink, shading them in the beautiful gardens.   
  
"Do you have the rings?"   
  
Sora gasped. Rings? Why didn't they think of that before? She calmed down though when she saw Obi-Wan pull something out of his pocket. Opening the case she saw two perfectly smooth white-gold bands. One was embedded with three white jewels which Sora identified as the same crystals she had used to make her lightsaber.   
  
She looked back to Obi-Wan. "It looks like you thought of everything."   
  
"Never leave loose ends," he grinned. Sora's heart melted in his cute smile, she had missed him doing that to her.   
  
The rings were exchanged. The vows were said.   
  
"You may now kiss the bride."   
  
Sora smiled as Obi-wan came in for the kiss. As they met, their force connection flared and Sora felt her mind truly open to Obi-Wan, and his truly open to her. She brought her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Obi-Wan took hold of her waist, fitting the gentle curves of her body next to his very athletic form.   
  
When they finally pulled apart, Sora saw tears streaming down Obi-Wan's face.   
  
"You're not gonna back out on me now are you Jedi?" she asked, with very little of her famous sarcastic hint embedded in the comment.   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not now, not ever."   
  
He took her by surprise and lifted Sora off the ground, twirling her around and laughing with joy. Sora let her hands fly free and she giggled as the last rays of sunlight totally diminished, sending them into almost complete darkness. Moments later, the glow lamps came on. Obi-Wan set Sora gently on the ground and looked into her eyes again. He pressed his forehead against hers.   
  
"Not ever…"   
  



	17. Chapter 17

Obi-Wan's eyes flittered open, the pale starlight streaming through the window and the gentle sound of someone sleeping. Glancing beside him, he smiled at Sora's sleeping form, her chest rising and falling regularly, and her jet black hair strewn across the pillows. After only 2 weeks of marriage, their love was still growing stronger. And to Obi-Wan's eyes, she was getting more and more beautiful.   
  
For a moment, Obi-Wan wondered why he had woken up, but only for a moment. A baby's whimper snuck into the room, resounding in Obi-Wan's ears, making him moan with fatigue. Forcing his weary body to his feet, he quietly shuffled towards the makeshift cribs on the other side of the room.   
  
Glancing down, he saw that this time it was Leia who was crying. Her tear streaked face and stuck out lips gave it all away. Grinning to himself, Obi-Wan gently picked her up and held her close to his chest, whispering comforting words to her. He whimpers died down almost immediately. Obi-Wan felt her small, undeveloped mind trying to reach out towards him in the force.   
  
_Daddy?... _  
  
It wasn't the word…it was the feeling of hope from a small child who had never known their father. Obi-Wan was shocked to hear the thought come into his head. He grimaced as he realized who had sent it. Pulling Leia out a little ways he looked into her small chubby face.   
  
"I'm not your daddy little one," he said softly. "He is very far away, but I'm sure that wherever he is, he loves you very much…" The soothing sound of his voice triggered something in the young baby's mind and she giggled with glee, flailing her arms about and expression her joy through the force. Obi-Wan smiled as he set her back down into her crib.   
  
"And someday," he whispered, while her covered them up with a blanket. "You two will have to go see if you can find him…" Luke, who was still asleep, giggled, and a bright smile came across his face.   
  
As Obi-Wan turned around again, a vision flashed into his mind…   
  
_Seething smoke, raging heat and clouded vision…a woman was in the distance yelling…yelling for what?   
  
Obi-Wan tried to hear her words and struggled to get closer to her. A snap-hiss of a lightsaber echoed behind him. He brought out his own lightsaber fast, deflecting the blow for an unseen force.   
  
A sandstorm…Tatooine… he thought in his mind. He still could not make out his attacker in the howling wind but her now heard the woman's voice more clearly.   
  
"No! No please not Mara!"   
  
The cries were so distant, yet so familiar. The woman's voice grew more insistent till another voice joined in the mist.   
  
"Take Mara and run! Go!"   
  
"I'm not going without you!!!" the woman replied.   
  
"You have to get her to safety! Go now!"   
  
He tried to focus on fighting the impending attacker but the voices drew him more and more.   
  
"Noooo!!!!!!! Obi-Wan No!!!"   
  
A flash sight of his enemy caught his eye more than the sound of his own name. He caught site of a large looming man, clothed in black from head to toe, a vicious red lightsaber in his hand…   
  
"SORAA!!! NOO!!!" … _  
  
Obi-Wan felt himself jerk awake, Sora's worried face hovering over him and his breath coming in quick succession. He vaguely heard the two infants crying in the background and the woman's voice resounded in his head.   
  
"Obi-Wan?" So soft…so soothing…so unlike…   
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
He jerked himself out of his vision, focusing on the layout of the small cabin of the Millennium Falcon. Sora helped his stand up on his shaking legs, steadying him on her weight.   
  
"What was it?" She asked quietly, worrying for his safety and well-being.   
  
"A vision…" he said softly, trying to remember all that he had seen. The man in the dark suit was all he could recall…He squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to replay the scenes in his head.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "Anger, violence, hatred…" he sighed. "Tatooine…there is great danger there…"   
  
She helped him sit down on the bed, while she went to calm the babies. His head started to spin as some of the memories came back to him…   
  
_A woman…a man…a child….   
  
…a monster… _  
  
Sora brought Luke over in her arms and they both sat for a moment, staring at the small child.   
  
The site of Luke had triggered the vision, Obi-Wan knew this. What he didn't know was how the two related. And he wasn't so sure he wanted to find out.   
  
  
  
A week later, Obi-Wan and Sora stood outside the Lars' homestead. More and more visions had come to Obi-Wan, the origin of them…he still could not place. But he knew he had to get these children to safety soon.   
  
"You give me your word that none of this Jedi stuff will be taught to him?" Owen asked.   
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "We have no need for another Sith. I just want the child to be safe. If those are your wishes…" he trailed off for a moment, but soon saw the man was firm in his opinion of the Jedi. "He will not be trained."   
  
Beru was holding the small child in her arms, a look of pure delight on her face. Obi-Wan had chosen the Lars' for Beru's sake, not Anakin's. He had heard from Anakin a few years back that Beru and Owen were unable to have children, something Beru had wanted more than anything. Obi-Wan knew that so much had been taken from them already; at least he could give them a son to treasure.   
  
His glance turned to Sora who stood next to him, baby Leia in her arms and a small tear coming down her face. During the 3 week flight, dodging patrols and avoiding getting too close to Coruscant, she had become very attached to both the children. It pained her to see them go, but Obi-Wan and she knew it was for the best.   
  
"You're sure you don't want to leave both of them with us?" Beru asked softly.   
  
"No, it will be safer for everyone if they are spilt up. Anakin won't be able to find them as easily, I hope."   
  
Owen put an arm around his wife and they all exchanged their goodbyes.   
  
"May the force be with you," Obi-Wan said as a final farewell.   
  
"Let us hope not," Owen said gruffly. "This force of yours does nothing but get people into trouble. You keep your word then, we don't want to see you around here." Beru tried to shush him. But Obi-Wan held out a hand apologetically.   
  
"Of course, a promise is a promise. Thank you both again." Obi-wan gave a final salute before taking Sora's hand and leading her to their rented speeder. As he climbed in, he heard Beru's last words to him.   
  
"No thank you Obi-Wan, I hope the force is with you."   
  
He glanced around once more to see her already climbing down into the house after Owen, baby Luke cradled in her arms. Grimacing, he powered up the speeder and raced towards Mos Eisley, a dooming feeling in the presence of his mind.   
  



	18. Chapter 18

Obi-Wan drew the cloak farther up his face, despite the heat that he felt. Glancing over the edge of the cliff, the lava bubbled and sputtered. Another whirlwind came up, sending an extra blast of heat into his face. It was dangerous to be this close to the edge, but Obi-Wan knew he had to be here. He just didn't know why. He thought back to Sora, safe in the Falcon …   
  
**flashback**   
_  
"I have to go Sora…"   
  
A tear went down her cheek and she still refused to look at him.   
  
Obi-Wan walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "He cannot find them…do you understand?" he knelt down beside her, trying to look into her eyes.   
  
"You don't even know he's here…" she reasoned.   
  
"Yes I do…Sora look at me…" Obi-Wan reached up and turned her so that she was forced to look at him. "You must get Leia back to Alderaan. It's not safe for her now."   
  
"What about Luke?"   
  
Obi-wan shook his head. "I cannot go back for him now. Vader will follow me."   
  
Another tear dropped down her face. "And what about you?"   
  
"I will do my duty…"   
_  
** End Flashback**   
  
Obi-Wan grasped the now hot metal of his lightsaber that was resting comfortably at his hip and he chased the memory away. Now was not the time to reflect on the past…   
  
A shadow moved in the distance and Obi-Wan looked up so suddenly that his hood fell back and the full brunt of the heat slapped into him. Linking the waves of heat out of his eyes, he saw Vader…or Anakin, standing in the distance.   
  
"I knew you would be here…" Vader stood tall and straight, a black cape flowing around him and his usually boyish and innocent face clouded with anger and hatred.   
  
"What do you want Anakin?" Obi-Wan wanted to throw him off by using his real name, but it did not affect the Sith in the least.   
  
"You think that will change anything do you, Master," he spat out the title like a profanity escaping his lips. "I am not the little boy you found on Tattoine anymore…"   
  
"Then I can see you have changed," obi-Wan still grasped the lightsaber beneath his robes, praying he would not need to use it. "So what do you want?"   
  
"You know perfectly well what I want Kenobi!" he spat out. The Dark Lord jumped down from his perch, landing catlike on the hot stone. The flames curled around him from the heat of the volcano, making him look even more deadly than even. Obi-Wan fought back the urge to step back. "You came here with something," he cocked his head as if listening to a far off voice. "You came her for a reason. I want to know why…"   
  
"Do you think I would actually tell you?" Obi-Wan nearly cried.   
  
"Maybe with the right persuasion…" Vader flicked on his blood red lightsaber, driving back some of the shadows and creating an even earier glow than the volcano itself produced.   
  
Stepping up to the challenge, Obi-Wan drew his own lightsaber, crossing its green blade with the red one of the Sith Lord and the fight began.   
  
  
  
Sora tried to steady her breathing as the Falcon zoomed through hyperspace, on its way to Tatooine. She had already accomplished what she promised Obi-Wan, now it was her turn to make a request of him.   
  
_You get yourself killed Kenobi and I swear… _she cursed under her breath as another system malfunction beeped in the cockpit. Slamming her hand on the controls she stormed to the back of the ship.   
  
Two days…two days she had been gone…who knows what he could have happened to him! She tore off and access panel, and rummaged through her tools, trying to find the right one. Grabbing the hydro spanner she dove into bottom of the ship, locating the source of the disturbance.   
  
He was probably in trouble…he was always getting himself into trouble. The only way he stayed out of trouble was that she always came to rescue him…or visa versa she admitted to herself.   
  
As she hotwired a few more wires she thought back to their last conversation…   
  
**Flashback**   
_  
"You're duty!" She screamed, standing up and glaring at him. "You're duty is to go get killed! Leaving your family behind!"   
  
"Sora, I'm not going to get myself killed…" he tried to reason, but she was beyond listening to him.   
  
"Kenobi, the last time you said that I found you shot in the arm and the leg. If I'm on Aldreaan, who's gonna come save you when you get yourself in trouble?"   
  
He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Love, I think I can handle a brash padawan…"   
  
She shrugged him off. "He is more than that and you know it Obi-Wan!" She hung her head, her arms crossed over her chest.   
  
Obi-Wan pulled her into a hug and she melted in his embrace. "I will be back…" he promised. "For both of you…"   
_  
**End Flashback**   
  
Sora instinctively reached down to feel the life within her…her daughter…Obi-Wan's daughter…At only two months, her young mind was so undeveloped. Sora didn't even know if the small girl would feel it if her father became one with the force. But Sora knew it was a girl, which gave her some advantage.   
  
Pushing herself off the ground, she headed in a slower pace towards the cockpit. As she sat down in the pilots chair she noticed her abdomen had begun to enlarge…and the problems on the ship were fixed…and the hyperspace jump was ending…   
  
  
  
Obi-Wan blocked another blow from the oncoming charge of anger and darkness…Vader's skills were good, but Obi-Wan could sense the sloppiness of the moves and the confusion still present in the young man's eyes.   
  
Young Man…he was still human…there was still hope…   
  
"Give it up Darth…You know that you cannot win…"   
  
"You have spoken truly Kenobi," Vader surprised him by saying. Obi_Wan bit back the urge to wipe the sweat out of his eyes. It was hot enough in here without fighting someone. The heat was becoming almost unbearable. "You knew this when we started. For I am but the learned…" he paused and ceased his attacks. "You are the master…"   
  
Obi-Wan looked at him curiously, his lightsaber still in the defensive position. "You admit that I am still your superior Anakin…might I ask why?"   
  
Suddenly, Anakin crossed blades with Obi-Wan shoving himself close and causing Obi-Wan to almost loose balance and topple into the volcano below. He did not glance back. Their faces were inches apart and Anakin finally spoke, the red blade illuminating his wild and vengeful eyes which held none of the confusion Obi-Wan sensed before.   
  
"Because, master…you are my superior now, but when I triumph over you, we shall see who is the master…"   
  
Sensing his final attack, Obi-Wan stepped slightly out of Anakin's path, causing his old padawn's shove, which was met for Obi-Wan, to send the Sith into the infinities of the volcano below.   
  
As he stood there, smelling the rotting flesh of his former student, Obi-Wan's nightmares were almost put at rest, but a trace of worry still lingered and Obi-Wan knew the end was not in sight.   
  
"Obi-Wan!"   
  
He turned to see Sora running towards him, her white lightsaber ignited in her hand and several tears streaming down her face. She crashed into him, enveloping him in a hug. Obi-Wan held her with all his might, trying not to let the tears show.   
  
_No matter what happens next, _Obi-Wan thought. _Anakin Skywalker is truly dead… _  
  



	19. Chapter 19

Obi-Wan rubbed the weariness out of his eyes as he continued to scan through the records, looking for…something…   
  
He stifled a yawn and checked the chrono, which told him that even if he went to bed now, he would only get about 2 hours sleep. Reaching out, he felt Sora's presence in their room, and heard her peaceful breathing that echoed through the quiet and dark hut. Wind rattled the windows and door, reminding Obi-Wan that a large sandstorm was predicted for tonight.   
  
He shut down the computer terminal, saving his information and got up to go closed the storm door. Inching it closed, he stopped suddenly as he saw a dark figure in the distance. His thoughts flashed to Sora, sleeping soundly in the bedroom and his head instinctively went down to his lightsaber.   
  
Leaving the door open just a crack, he reached out with his sense to try and figure out who it was. But as quick as he had seen it, it was gone again and the hot desert landscape was once again blank, the howling wind and sand blocking much else from his view.   
  
He tried to calm his heart as he thought about the last few months. Closing the door, he breathed silently as he remembered.   
  
Mace Windu dead…Yoda, believed to be alive, but in hiding…Jalia was dead. That death brought an ache to his heart as he remembered so vividly her pain. Killed by Garris Shrike, Obi-wan blamed himself for not protecting her more. He had gone to Corillia with Sora to try and find her young son, Han, but it was no use, and the two of them came up with nothing…Padme was at least safe. As far as he knew. His eyes flickered over to the computer terminal that was still glowing brightly. Certainly they would report on the death of the senator. Just a few weeks ago, Obi-Wan had finally found a copy of the adoption papers from Bail Organa. Little Leia was now as protected as she ever was going to be. Luke…well it was just as well that Luke stayed where he was for the meantime. Though something in the back of Obi-Wan's mind still held doubt that the small child would ever be safe. He flicked the latch and shuffled to the back room, his thoughts still burning with unanswered questions.   
  
The dark presence that he had been feeling lately was growing stronger and stronger. He had pinpointed it down to Tatooine…which made his nightmares become worse and his fears steadily increase. As he reached the doorway to the room, he stopped and stared down at his sleeping wife. About eight and a half months pregnant, her abdomen had swollen greatly. Her ebony hard was braided back tonight, a small smile played across her lips as she slept. Obi-Wan sighed and smiled. He wondered what she was dreaming about. Maybe she was with their child…maybe she was back with her father again…maybe she was with him…   
  
He tenderly reached out towards his young daughter's life. So small and innocent that it had almost scared him the first time her felt her. He remembered as Sora had told him the news. How they had debated for hours whether this was the right time to bring a child into the world…it had all been in vain, for their little girl could be born any day now, and Obi-Wan had never seen Sora happier. He himself was having a hard time focusing in the looming shadows in the background.   
  
His eyes caught a slip of paper on their dresser, obviously scribbled in a great hurry. Picking it up, he scanned its contents. It only took him one guess to figure out what it was.   
  
They were names…girl names that Sora had obviously written down as ideas. They had not yet thought of a name for their child, and Obi-Wan was anxious to do so. As he looked on the different names, one caught his eye.   
  
_Mara… _  
  
Somewhere…somewhere he had heard that name before…somewhere…   
  
Suddenly he heard a soft moan behind him and his heart skipped a beat as he tried to figure out what it was. Flipping his head up, he saw Sora's eyes open, fixated on him.   
  
"Sorry," he said softly. "Did I wake you?" He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down next to his wife. She leaned into his embrace and they both closed their eyes.   
  
"No…I just had a dream," she sighed. "It woke me up that's all…"   
  
Obi-Wan smoothed out her hair and kissed her head. "You want to talk about it?"   
  
"Mmmm…no…" Sora said dreamily. "I just wanted you to hold me…"   
  
Obi-Wan didn't bother to hide his smile. "You woke up just for me?"   
  
"mm…I guess I did," he heard her yawn and he himself felt sleep coming quickly.   
  
"What were you doing up? I never heard you come to bed?"   
  
"Oh I was just checking through the files again…" Obi-Wan held her tighter as fear started to seep into his mind again. What if it happened to them? What if…What if their daughter had to be taken from them…_ What if… _  
  
"Are you getting all fatherly on me again?" Sora smiled wickedly and Obi-Wan let out a short laugh.   
  
"It is a new concept for me," he adjusted his grip on her as they both lay down in the bed, their thoughts straying to their small child. "Give me time…" he said softly. "I'll get used to it…"   
  
"Did you like any of the names?" Sora asked.   
  
"You were watching me then?"   
  
"Only for a little while."   
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "Mara…" he said softly.   
  
Sora wiggled a little in his arms and turned to face him. "You serious?"   
  
"Why? You don't like that one?"   
  
She reached over and grabbed the paper out of his hand, folding it open to revel the names again. She put her finger on the name Mara and Obi-Wan saw for the first time that there was a star next to it.   
  
"The other's were just a back up, incase you didn't like it," Sora revealed.   
  
Obi-Wan looked down on her and gave her a half grin. "You like to mess with my mind don't you?"   
  
"Every day…" She reached up and gave him a deep kiss. He pulled her closer, being careful of her swollen abdomen, but kissing her still tenderly all the same.   
  
She they pulled back, he could have sworn he saw a twinkle in her eyes.   
  
"I love you Obi-Wan…"   
  
Obi-Wan grinned back and chided her. "Sora Jade I do believe you are becoming a romantic on me…"   
  
Sora bit back with a surprised expression. "Who me?"   
  
Obi-Wan laughed and leaned down into his pillow, the fatigue finally getting to him.   
  
"Have you heard back from Master Yoda yet?" the abrupt change in topic seemed to relieve Obi-Wan for a moment, but only for a moment.   
  
"No…no one quite knows where he is now…but I found a different report today that you might want to see…"   
  
Fighting back his weariness, he got up and went back to his desk, grabbing two sheets of paper off of it. He handed them to Sora before snuggling back into her embrace.   
  
As her eyes scanned the paper, he noticed her hands begin to shake more readily. The one bolded word on the paper jumped out at him again.   
  
_Vader… _  
  
Somehow Obi-Wan knew it would happen, but he still quite couldn't believe it.   
  
"How did he come back?" Sora finally spoke.   
  
"No one really knows…" he slipped the second piece of paper out form the first and put it in front of her. "This is what he looks like…"   
  
It was a dark and sinister picture, reminding Obi-Wan of his near death experience on the volcano, the last ever place he saw his padawan. Only now, this man was not human. Obviously being kept alive by computers and life support systems, he was more machine than man.   
  
"This can't be Anakin Skywalker…" Sora said softly, shaking her head.   
  
"No it isn't…" Obi-Wan crumbled the paper up in his hand and closed his eyes. "Anakin Skywalker is dead. This is Darth Vader…"   
  
Sora herself crumbled up the report and they sat in silence for a moment.   
  
"Why did you not copy these onto disks Obi-Wan?"   
  
"Because…" he pulled out a small torch and flicked it on, holding it up to the crumbled picture. "Paper is easier to destroy…" he let it burn in a small plate beside his bed, doing the same with the other sheet.   
  
"I have already cleared the records as much as I could. No one need know that Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker…"   
  



	20. Chapter 20

Obi-Wan approached the door ever so quietly, reaching out with his mind to feel the presence of the two angels that slep inside. He reached for the nob, but jerked his hand back as he heard a voice behind him.   
  
"Obi-Wan?"   
  
He turned around slowly, meeting Beru's gaze. "Yes?" he asked.   
  
"I need to go now before Owen realizes I'm gone.." She looked at him regretfully while packing up the last of her things.   
  
He nodded, smiling. "Of course. Thank you so much for coming."   
  
She smiled and reached over to give him a hug. "You take care of yourself now, you hear?" She said it through tears and obi-Wan knew why. They would probably never be able to see each other again. He and Beru had become very good friends through Sora's long pregnancy. He felt as if he was loosing Jalia all over again.   
  
"Ditto for you…" he said in her ear. They both pulled back and Obi-Wan watched her go out the door. _I just keep loosing them, _he thought. _Sora's the only one I've really been able to hold on to… _  
  
He walked over to the window and watched her retreating form until he could see her no longer. Another friend come and gone…   
  
"Obi-Wan?"   
  
Another voice echoed his name and he felt the inexpressible joy well up in him as he turned around.   
  
"Sora you should be resting…"   
  
She smirked at him before walking closer. "I've been lying down for a whole day…you expect Sora Jade can do that very easily?"   
  
He noticed the definite limp in her walk and she was still clutching her stomach loosely, though it's size had gone down considerably.   
  
"No, but Sora Jade Kenobi, mother of Mara Jade Kenobi had best know what's good for her when Obi-wan Kenobi is around…" he smiled and proceeded to lead her back in the room.   
  
"Obi-Wan I'm fine. After being on quarantine from you for so long I feel I at least have the right to get up and make myself a sandwich…"   
  
But Obi-Wan wasn't buying it. "Nonsense. You've got a good week to go before I'm letting you out of this room." He laid her gently on the bed and pulled a blanket up over her.   
  
"For a man who says that he isn't overprotective…" she chuckled and laid a hand ontop of his, stopping his work to make her comfortable. He glanced up at her with his piercing green eyes and half cocky grin.   
  
"I just said I wasn't overy overprotective. All fathers and husbands have a right to be overprotective."   
  
He smiled and her heart melted as he reached down to give her a kiss. They both halted when they heard a small whimper from behind them.   
  
"I guess we'll have to be getting used to that," Sora whispered.   
  
"I look forward to it," Obi-Wan gave her a quick kiss before reaching over to the crib and pulling out their small child.   
  
She was a beautiful little thing. Her cheeks were rosy and healthy, her eyes a fantastic mix of jade green, obviously inherited from her parents. But her hair…her hair had them startled from the beginning. Bright red locks of hair shot out form her small crown, giving her the look of a goddess or angel, whichever you like. Obi-Wan and Sora liked them greatly. They had fought for a while over who's genes gave her her beautiful hair, but in the end, Beru had suggested that it was the will of the force. Obi-Wan and Sora had both chuckled from that comment, but had let it rest at that.   
  
So here she was, little Mara Jade Kenobi. And she was perfect.   
  
Obi-Wan brought her carefully over to Sora, who had sat up and was waiting to take her. As Sora rocked her in her arms, Obi-Wan heard her start to laugh.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
She shook her head. "Oh nothing. I was just wndering what my master would say if she could see me right now…she always gave me such lectures about Jedi being in love. If she knew I had a baby, she would be most…distraught."   
  
Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "You never did tell me who your master was…"   
  
Sora grinned at him secretively. "Oh didn't I? She told me that she had known you once. She ever said you were one of the ones who had convinced her about her feelings of love for a Jedi."   
  
It dawned on him and Obi-Wan looked astonished. "Vergere?" he asked.   
  
Sora nodded and looked back down towards Mara who had calmed.   
  
"But…but that's not possible…" Obi-Wan argued. "Anakin and I went looking for her…she was dead…we both saw it happen…"   
  
Sora shook her head again and smiled at his lack of knowledge. "Surly you did not think a Jedi as powerful as Vergere could die from a mere planet? No Vergere has been very alive all these years. In fact she is still very alive, though I am the only Jedi who is able to still sense her presence."   
  
Obi-Wan looked flabbergasted towards Sora. "How can she be so powerful that not even Yoda, or Darth Vader can sense her?"   
  
"She has her ways," Sora said simply.   
  
"I guess I'll have to take your word for that…" Obi-Wan said, finally giving up.   
  
"I guess you will." Sora chuckled and reached up to give him one last kiss. "Will you please put Mara back for me?" Obi-Wan reached down and took the small child out of her arms, placing her gently back into her makeshift crib. It wasn't a crib at all, in fact. Merely a basket lined in cloth and propped up on wooden legs. But it worked. And they made due.   
  
Obi-Wan walked over to the door and flipped off the lights. He looked back one more time to see Sora already fast asleep. "Goodnight love." He blew her a kiss before shutting the door behind him and putting on a smile.   
  
Ah yes, if only Vergere could see him now…


	21. Chapter 21

Obi-Wan shot up, gasping for breath as he broke out of his dream. It had been so real…it had been so real…   
  
It was the same dream that kept coming back to him, night after night. And night after night, it got worse. Tonight had been pure torture and he was not anxious to relive it again.   
  
He wiped some of the sweat out of his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart. He forced his rapid breathing to stop so that Sora wouldn't wake up. But he could not quench the feeling of terror that was still in his mind.   
  
He caught another flash of the dark presence and tried to shake it out of his eyes. Another flash, and another.   
  
Something wasn't right…   
  
He threw the covers off, dashing towards one of their small windows and peaking out into the howling sand of a Tattoine sandstorm at night. He squinted his eyes, barily making out the dark froms of a few sandcrawlers and a bantha heard on the far, far horizon.   
  
The presence flashed again and he his head jerked around to the other side of the window.   
  
There, silhouetted in the faint moonlight was a dark and sinister form of a man walking towards their hut.   
  
"Obi-Wan?" Sora had awoken as she could obviously feel the dark presence as well. "What is that?"   
  
Not wasting any time, he hurried over to the dresser and threw a robe over to Sora, throwing his on as well. "Put this on and grab Mara, there's no time to explain…"   
  
She did so without question and he hurried towards the front of the house, trying to ignore the dooming feeling that was back in his mind.   
  
"What is it Obi-Wan?" Sora gasped as she race into the room, two month old Mara in her arms.   
  
"It's him," Obi-Wan said in a rush, gathering a few supplies and stuffing them into a bag. "I don't know how he found me but it's him alright…"   
  
He noticed her silence and stopped his frantic work to look up at her. He saw the worried look in her eyes and he saw how tightly she was clutching Mara. She was thinking exactly what he was.   
  
He was here for Mara.   
  
Obi-Wan reached down and hoisted the small pack onto his shoulders, grabbing his lightsaber and hooking it to his belt. He looked up towards Sora again, noticing she had her lightsaber hooked to her belt as well.   
  
"Let's go…"   
  
  
  
Obi-Wan used the force as he navigated his family through the sandstorm. He held onto Sora's hand tightly, she holding onto little Mara. He could feel the dark presence growing stronger, but kept his mouth shut, fearful of speaking. Sound carried very far during a sandstorm, very far to places where you did not want it to go.   
  
He wasn't quite sure where he was leading his family. It didn't feel like anywhere would ever be safe for them again. The small hut beyond the dune sea had been Obi-Wan's last attempt to be safe somewhere. Now that it was discovered…he didn't know where his family would end up.   
  
His danger sense flared and automatically he let go of Sora's hand, bringing up his lightsaber to deflect and oncoming blow. A blood-red lightsaber crashed down onto his and he felt his knees stagger from the forceful blow. Sora screamed out his name and although he could not see her, he knew she could tell what was happening.   
  
"Ahhh!!!" Obi-wan screamed with all his migth and shoved his attacker down, finally getting a glance at him.   
  
He stared into the lifeless eyes of his former student, shrouded in black armor, a billowing black clock around him.   
  
Darth Vader…   
  
Obi-Wan heard his mechanical breath over the noise of the sandstorm and looked down in guilt at what he had created.   
  
"What do you want Darth?" Obi-Wan felt it painful to say Anakin's name and forwent the plesntries. He felt Sora's hand grasp his shoulder and he waved her away. This was not her fight.   
  
Instead of answering, Vader threw his head back and laughed, an awful sound that chilled Obi-Wan to the bone, despite the heat around him.   
  
"You still believe you are the Master here Kenobi?" he spat out. At the same time he brought up his lightsaber, shoving Obi-Wan's aside and leaping up to his feat. They were both in combat mode now, both daring each other to make the first move.   
  
"You should know that I have a new master now Kenobi. More of a Jedi than you will ever be…and he has sent me here for a reason that I will accomplish…"   
  
"And what is that?" Obi-Wan lunged at him taking him by surprise and they started dueling again. He had to admit that Anakin had become stronger…no, no it was not Anakin he was fighting. Anakin Skywalker was dead.   
  
Darth began to laugh mechanically again and Obi-Wan heard Sora scream behind him.   
  
"No! No please not Mara!"   
  
"Sora! No!" He spared a glance behind him and saw her fighting with an unseen force which was dragging her down to the ground. He lightsaber lay useless, too far from her grip.   
  
"Leave her alone!" Obi-Wan screamed at Vader and lunged again, more anger and hatred creeping into his voice than he would have thought possible.   
  
"Do I sense anger Kenobi? No, no that will not do…"   
  
A last jolt of energy helped Obi-Wan finish off with a high round kick that toppled Vader over for a moment. Not waiting to see what had happened, he rushed towards Sora, pulling her away from Vader's mind control. There were tears falling down her face and Obi-Wan saw that she was still clutching Mara tightly.   
  
"Take Mara and run! Go!"   
  
"I'm not going without you!!!" Sora replied.   
  
"You have to get her to safety! Go now!"   
  
He helped her stand up and then shoved her towards the nearest settlement.   
  
He turned around just in time to deflect another blow from Vader's lightsaber and he flet his energy slowly being pulled away.   
  
"Noooo!!!!!!! Obi-Wan No!!!" Sora's screams echoed in his ears.   
  
He fought with all his might, but Vader got through him and headed straight towards Sora and Mara.   
  
"SORAA!!! NOO!!!" …   
  
A backhand from Vader hit his lip, causing him to tumble to the ground. He felt the blood gushing from an open wound and the sand stinging it. But none of it mattered now…nothing mattered except…   
  
He saw Sora's white lightsaber flare to life in the sandstorm and was able to see her trying to duel with the dark Lord, Mara still clutched in one arm.   
  
"Sora!"   
  
The sweat was beading on her forehead and Obi-Wan struggled to get closer to her, but he felt his vision growing black.   
  
"Obi-Wan!"   
  
He heard her scream one last time before Vader's red blade cut down swiftly and her presence flickered from his mind.   
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!"   
  
He cried her name and lunged forward, not caring that he did not have the strength, not caring that he could not see anything…not caring that he knew she was already gone.   
  
"Sora please!!" He lunged forward, catching Vader off guard and slicing through his black cloak. He faintly heard Mara crying and glanced around to see Sora lying in the sand as it gently piled up around her and the dark lords twisted laugh echoing through his ears.   
  
"NO!!! SORA!!!"   
  



	22. Chapter 22

Obi-Wan felt the rage build up in him as he gazed at Sora's lifeless body. He was almost deaf to Mara's cries as she lay in the sand.  
  
How can she be gone? Obi-Wan thought. I thought she would be the one I get to keep...  
  
He felt his danger sense flare again and swung around, catching the Dark Lord's blood red lightsaber in his own. Before he knew what he was doing, he let his anger and hatred take over him and he began to battle Vader, driving him back with all his might, the tears still flowing down his face.  
  
"Doesn't the anger feel good Obi-Wan?" Vader hissed at him through his mechanical breathing.  
  
The statement his Obi-Wan like a rock as he backed off completely, his lightsaber falling from his hands and his bottom lip trembling.  
  
What's happening to me...? He cried in his mind.  
  
He felt Darth Vader's shadow creep over him and he glanced up to see Vader standing over him, his lightsaber deactivated in his hand.  
  
"What do you want from me!?" he screamed, full of pent up rage and anger. "You have already taken all I have!"  
  
"Not so Obi-Wan...you still have one more thing that the Emperor wants..." Obi- Wan looked confused and the sandstorm died quickly around them, he glanced around and noticed Mara lying in the sand a few feet away, still sobbing quietly. Fear clenched at him and he shut his eyes tight.  
  
"My master had felt a particular force presence on this miserable planet that is stronger than even you and your lovely wife Kenobi...."  
  
His mocking of Sora stabbed like a knife through Obi-Wan's heart and he felt tears silently run down his face.  
  
"You're daughter is being requested by the Emperor himself Kenobi! Doesn't that make you proud?" he said the last word slowly...mockingly...evilly.  
  
"You will have to kill me first!" Obi-Wan cried as he called his lightsaber into his hands, activating it and jumping away from Vader, crouching in front of his only family.  
  
"As you wish!"  
  
Obi-Wan watched in dread as the dark Lord fought him. With all his might, Obi-Wan clenched down his feelings of anger and hatred, trusting on the force to guide him through this fight. They had been fighting for more than 20 minutes, when Obi-Wan felt the weariness finally get to him and his noticed his moves becoming sloppy and unorganized.  
  
Thinking quickly, he brought his leg up, kicking high and at the same time, rushing in the other direction, scooping up Mara and running for it.  
  
She immediately stopped crying as he held her and Obi-Wan felt a sting of guilt leaving Sora's body behind.  
  
As he ran he heard the footsteps in the sand behind him but did not dare to look back. He rounded a corner and his danger sense flared all too late. He felt a hand connect with the back of his skull and his vision go in and out as he fell to the ground, trying to protect Mara.  
  
The Dark Lord's shadow came over him once more and wrestled the child out of his grasp. Obi-Wan felt his strength slowly seeping away and the blood trickling down his back. But he could not find his voice as he watched Vader carry his child away.  
  
He desperately tried once more to connect with her through their force bond and was able to for only seconds.  
  
Mara! Don't forget me! I love you Mara! Don't forget your father!  
  
And then the connection was shut and Obi-Wan knew Mara was lost to him forever.  
  
He cried mightily, no sound coming out of his mouth as he lay in the sand. He felt himself dying and for one hopeful moment, felt he would be with Sora again.  
  
"I will always be with you Obi-Wan..."  
  
He gasped and looked up to see Sora standing before him, brilliant and radiant with a blueish glow around her. He cried as he realized she truly was dead.  
  
"Don't cry for me...cry for your daughter..."  
  
He shook his head in sorrow and finally found his voice. "I'm s-so sorry Sora...I...I couldn't save her..."  
  
Sora nodded towards him and he saw a tear trail down her lovely face. "It was the will of the force that she was Obi-Wan...she will find happiness in her life, I can promise you that..."  
  
"But with no parents?"  
  
"Obi-Wan...you are not going to die." Sora said firmly.  
  
"But I can feel myself dying Sora..."  
  
"I will not let you die Obi-Wan...now get up and go save the world..."  
  
"I cannot defeat him Sora....he is too strong..."  
  
She looked angry. "I guess I was a fool to think you could do think Obi-Wan Kenobi! What happened to the man I was married to?"  
  
"He died..." Obi-Wan said softly with a tear in his eye.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean Obi-Wan?" Sora said angrily, throwing her semi-transparent hands in the air and placing them on her hips angrily.  
  
He looked up at her with tears in his eyes, trying not to sound weak. He didn't quite know what to say, or how to say it, or even if he should say anything. Finally, in a timid voice, he spoke. "How can I go on without you Sora...?"  
  
Her face softened and she moved closer to him. He ached to reach out and touch her but knew that it would do no good. She was lost to him forever.  
  
"Not forever Obi-Wan...we will see each other again." He sucked in a deep breath, willing his body to die faster. Life could not be worth so much pain.  
  
"But not now!" Sora had obviously noticed his sigh and she held up her hand to stop him. When her hand brushed across his face, he felt nothing but a cold breeze where she had touched. The thought made him sadder still.  
  
"How, Sora? You were all I had left...you meant everything to me...How can I just move on without you?"  
  
He was surprised to see a few tears streaming down her face and he felt a sudden ache that he was making her sad.  
  
"You will move on Obi-Wan...you have to move on. There is more in your life that you do not know about...and your journey is not yet complete..." she must have seen the added tears in his eyes, for a sob escaped from her body and she made a move to reach out and hug him, but stopped herself. She closed her eyes briefly and sighed. "You have so much more to accomplish in your life Obi-Wan...please don't give up now..."  
  
Her image began to fade away and a panic arose in Obi-Wan. He reached out to grab her hand, but when they touched, it was the same as last time.  
  
"Please don't leave me..." he cried. "Please don't leave me..." he collapsed back into the sand, the tears flowing steadily down his face.  
  
"I will always be with you Obi-Wan...and I will always love you..."  
  
"I love you Sora...I love you...." he dared not look up as he said the words but as the winds died down, he could tell that she had gone. He felt the sobs rack his body and as the winds started up again, he curled himself up and cried for hours on end.  
  
  
  
As Obi-Wan awoke he felt the sand piled up around him and the sun burn his eyes as he opened them. Glancing around, he felt the events of the previous night rush back to him and he tried not to cry again as he stood up. As he looked over the horizon, he saw a body lying in the sand, half covered by the recent storm. He gulped as he realized who it was and willed his legs to move towards it.  
  
He reached Sora's lifeless body and fell to his knees in front of it, the tears and the depression coming back full swing. Carefully scooping her out of the sand, he buried his face in her chest, the sobs coming back and the memory of her death haunting his mind. He lifted his head up and ran his fingers through her hair, his hand resting on her pale, cold face which he barely recognized any more. He gingerly stood up with her in his arms and began walking towards his home...  
  
A glint of silver caught his eye as he went to take a step, and he saw Sora's lightsaber lying on the ground a few feet away, barely poking out of the sand. He stopped for a moment to stare at it before calling it into his hand and continuing on his way.  
  



	23. Chapter 23

"What is thy bidding, my master...."  
  
Obi-Wan tossed and turned in his bed, the voices becoming stronger and clearer.  
  
"YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER!"  
  
"Maybe Jabba can deal with him..."  
  
"I was his hand..."  
  
"Wait...I'll come with you..."  
  
"You know Skywalker, You're pretty pathetic when you try to be devious..."  
  
"YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER! YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER!!..."  
  
"NOO!!!" Obi-Wan bolted forward, sweating heavily and gasping for breath. His gaze shot around the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary, but there was nothing, nothing but the cold spot next to his where Sora used to lay. How he wished she could be here now. She would rub his back, speak some comforting words to him and hold him until he fell asleep...but she was gone, just like she had been gone for the last week.  
  
It was actually the first night since Sora died that Obi-Wan was able to sleep. But now that he had experienced sleep, he wasn't sure which was better.  
  
He shivered slightly, and pulled on his robe as he got out of bed. He saw the slightest hint of light creeping in through the windows and went towards the kitchen to get a cup of Cafe. On his way, his hand instinctively ran along the boarder of the small crib that was still standing in his room. But not one tear fell from his eye, no not one. Obi- Wan figured that he had shed all the tears that he ever could, and there was no way he would ever spill one again.  
  
Reaching the kitchen he grabbed some Café and headed to his computer terminal. Sitting down to it, he concentrated hard on the words that he heard in his dreams and typed them down, hoping the find a pattern...  
  
"Remember that when I kill your brother."  
  
"I'm flattered. My fame just continues to spread."  
  
"When have I ever made anything easy for you?"  
  
"Mara Jade! What did I do to deserve the honor of your presence?"  
  
"You don't deserve it, Skywalker, but I came anyway."  
  
"Having seen the Emperor work, I'm not sure one can over emphasize the dangers of the dark side."  
  
It's Mara... he thought to himself as he looked over the words. Mara meets up with Luke...  
  
He stopped suddenly scrolling back up the page...  
  
"YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER!"  
  
"Oh Shavit..." he mumbled to himself. He started scrolling through the rest of the words, picking out bits and pieces about Mara and Luke. The most disturbing thing he found, though, was the hints of the dark side in, what he assumed, were Mara's words.  
  
He swore in a few languages, slapping his computer off and grabbing his cloak, racing towards the door.  
  
He was stopped in his doorway by...Sora.  
  
"Not now Sora. No more philosophy, no more patience, no more silly words!" He cried, not even thinking twice about why she had appeared to him again. He hadn't seen her since she appeared to him right after her death, but for some reason, it didn't surprise him that she was here.  
  
"Obi-Wan, you know that you can't do this! Even if you actually found her, what makes you think you can escape with her?"  
  
Hearing Sora's voice again stopped him in his tracks and he felt a lump gather in his throat. But no tears emerged.  
  
"For Force sake Sora! That's our daughter out there!" He flung himself around and finally looked at her. He shivered as their eyes locked again, but he bit back the urge to run up to her. It would be too painful to get too close again.  
  
"Don't you think I know that Obi-Wan? Don't you think I can sense her pain right now?" he saw a few silver tears running down her translucent cheeks and he ached to hold her in his arms again and dry her tears away. But once again, reality struck, and his thoughts flew back to Mara.  
  
A thought struck him so suddenly that jerked and stumbled back before looking back to Sora.  
  
"You know something...Sora you have to tell me!" He rushed forward, stopping short before he grabbed her shoulders, and instead, biting his bottom lip and clenching his fists in the air. "Tell me now...." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Obi-Wan...you know I can't do that..." she said softly. She reached out to touch his face, but instead of passing through him when they touched, Obi- Wan felt her cool skin against his and he finally felt a tear escape his eye. They both gasped as they felt the touch and immediately embraced, holding each other tight, unwilling to let go for anything or anyone.  
  
"Oh Force! Sora!" he cried, squeezing his eyes shut and holding onto her as if she was the last person in the world, and to him, she might as well have been.  
  
"Obi-Wan...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." she too had tears streaming down her face and he eyes were squeezed shut.  
  
He pulled back slightly so they were still holding each other, but so he could look in her eyes.  
  
"Sorry for what?" he whispered.  
  
"I wasn't strong enough to save her Obi-Wan...I wasn't strong enough to even save myself..."  
  
"No! Sora No! Listen to me! That is not your fault at all!" he maintained the eye contact and still was gripping her shoulders.  
  
Her bottom lip began to tremble and suddenly Obi-Wan reached forward and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. Her ghostly tears splashed onto his face and he felt his own tears coming back, despite his attempt to hide them. As they pulled apart, a sob escaped Sora's mouth and it seemed to trigger her departure, she slowly began to fade and Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat as he felt as if he was loosing her all over again.  
  
"Obi-Wan...Obi-Wan promise me that you won't go looking for her..."  
  
"You can't ask me that, Sora, You can't ask me that! She's all I have left!"  
  
"No! Obi-Wan no! She is not all you have left! Listen to me! Obi-Wan look me in the eyes and tell me that you won't go after her!" she was talking frantically, her body becoming less and less visible.  
  
Obi-Wan's hand finally slipped through her body and he jerked back, startled by the tingling feeling left in his hand.  
  
"I promise Sora...I promise..."  
  



	24. Epilouge

Well last post of this LONG story of mine. Thanks everyone for sticking with me to the end. As I said before, I'm gonna put up a little sister- story to this eventually so anyone who wants to get pmed about that, please say so in your reply. Thanks for reading!  
  
Oh and PLEASE note the time lapse...  
  
  
  
15 years later...  
  
Obi-Wan reached forward, shutting off the small recording device and leaned back, sighing heavily with fatigue and weariness. He bit back the urge to yawn, and instead, picked up the recorder, bringing it under the light and drawing out a small laser pen. Carefully he inscribed a few words on the back of the recorder.  
  
He then placed it in its seal, closed it tight and put it in one of the small pockets in his robes. Glancing at his chrono to make sure it was time, she stood up wearily and walked out the door towards the Lars homestead. He was used to the long walk, even in his old age it was actually quit pleasant to be out of his small hut for a few days to walk around.  
  
As he walked, he fingered the recording device in his pocket, hoping that his plan would work. The one thing he had though about most in the past years had been around this small recorder. Since Sora had not appeared to him for just over 15 years, he figured that this was a safe road to take and judging by the looks of his future, it was the only road to take.  
  
As he got nearer and nearer to the farm, he could make out the form of 16- year-old Luke Skywalker working near the vaporators with some droids that looked to be somewhat new. Luke must have seen him coming for he dropped his work and with a smile, ran out to meet him. Obi-Wan was reminded of a young Anakin Skywalker every time he went to visit Luke. It brought back the familiar guilt in his heart at what his foolishness had cost the galaxy.  
  
It was almost in total control by the Empire. Obi-Wan had heard that forms of a resistance were being spoken of around the planet of Aldreaan and he smiled with pride to think of Bail Organ fighting back against the Empire still after all these years.  
  
Obi-Wan's sporadic visits with Luke had sparked interest in the young boy's eyes about the rebellion and Obi-Wan knew that he spoke of it often with his friends. Obi-Wan also knew that it was getting too dangerous for him to be coming here so often. He knew this would be his last trip to the Lars farm for some time.  
  
He smiled slightly as Luke finally reached him.  
  
"How are you Young Luke?" he asked, reaching out to shake his hand. They still had a very platonic relationship. Luke only knew him as Ben Kenobi, a hermit that lived beyond the Dune Sea who sometimes stopped by. Obi-Wan's excuse for his visits was always the same "I was in the neighborhood and dropped by." Owen would be very displeased if he knew that Luke had even seen Ben, so Obi-Wan had made it a point to ask Luke not to mention any of his visits with his uncle.  
  
"Ben, nice to see you again..." Luke seemed a little more subdued than usual, his cheerful nature had left him since he had hit his teenage years and Obi- Wan was sad to see Owen's roughness rubbing off on Luke more so every day.  
  
"I have a request for you, young Skywalker, and I was hoping that you would do me a bit of a favor..."  
  
Luke nodded his head politely. "I'll do what I can. I take it I shouldn't mention this with Owen either?"  
  
Obi-Wan raised an inquisitive eyebrow towards him. "Are you telling on me Luke?"  
  
"No! No, of course not Ben. Owen is actually in town now, if you wanted to come in and get some water..."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head and held up his hand, the small recording device in it. "No thank you. I best be gone before Owen gets back. Just promise me this." He placed the small device in Luke's hand. "Keep that with you...keep it with you at all times. It's small enough to slip in your utility belt or even on a chain around our neck. Just keep it with you."  
  
"What is it?" Luke asked, examining the device.  
  
"You will know when the time is right, or shall we say, you will know when you see her." Obi-Wan was reluctant to give out too much information that could put the boy in danger.  
  
"Her? You trying to set me up with a girl?" Luke smiled but thankfully slipped it in his belt and patted it protectively. "How long?"  
  
"However long it takes," Obi-Wan answered. "But you must promise me Luke, that you will never leave your house without it."  
  
Luke considered it for a moment and then nodded. "As long as it's not a bomb. I'll probably end up forgetting that it's there eventually."  
  
"Thank you," Obi-Wan reached out and squeezed Luke's shoulder. Luke smiled back and waved goodbye as he ran back to his house. Obi-Wan watched for awhile as he ran off and then, heaving a deep sigh, trudged his way back towards his hut.  
  
  
  
A lot of the questions in this little prologue will be answered in the other story I'm going to write. It will be about Mara finding out her heritage. Betcha can guess what was on the holo disk, right ?  
  
Thanks for reading! 


End file.
